Las reinas de corazones no siempre usan coronas
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi, un joven duque se ve obligado a pasar como mujer para conquistar a el conde Smith y salvar a su familia, pero cuando este se sobrepasa con él, huye a los bosques y cae por un ¿¡Tunel?- Idea de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, mezclas de ideas, etc. Mal Summary, mal titulo, Patata sin imagineichon, denle una oportunidad [BL/AU/ERERI] Two-Shot, quizás Tri-Shot
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!  
Volvió Patatapandicornio con un nuevo fic, aunque eso es obvio ¿Verdad? Hehe

Bueno, en parte es como disculpas ¡Tengo dos fics que debo! Y mas allá de que tengo listo "We dont Regret" (pero el tema es que lo debo pasar en limpio de mi cuaderno) quiero actualizar "Cosas del destino" primero ¿No creen? ¡Ya esta cerca del final! (/o3ó)9

El tema es que la idea surgió de la nada con inspireichon de distintas imágenes en el feisbu xD bueno, por ahora lo que voy a decir es lo siguiente:  
Como siempre, tiene Occ. Mucho occ, saben que yo los escribo así (?) pero sigue teniendo la esencia original (DEJEMOS DE LADO "SARGENTO MALCRIADO" Ese si se me fue de occ (?) y además, los hechos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas estan mezclados, a lo que me refiero a que no estan en perfecto orden, puse algo de la original, de la de Tim Burton y algunos detalles de mi propia procedencia, como Hanji :v tenía que meterla en algun lado ¡Y allí quedaba perfecta!

Es un poco largo el primero, pero sera un Two-Shot. A lo sumo, mas de 3 capi no pasa c:

Por ahora, les dejare leer -3- ¡Dedicado a todas las hermosuras que me dejan review!  
¡Y especial saludo a todas las hermosas fans de mi página! Las adoro, solo mírenlas, son adorables.

* * *

"… ¿Cómo llegue a esto?...  
Ah, ya recordé."

Eso es lo que pensaba Levi, un joven de 17 años, mientras una de las criadas de la casa le trataba de ajustar aún más un corsé, haciendo que al pobre chico se le saliera el aire de los pulmones y frunciera aún más el entrecejo, aunque claro, esa actitud la debería dejar de lado.

¿Por qué? Porque esa misma tarde iría con su padre a una fiesta de la alta sociedad, a tratar de cortejar a uno de los condes con mayores fortunas de todo el país.

"Pero, él es un hombre" dirán.

Claro, él es un chico, pero muy a su pesar de lo que lleva entre las piernas, tiene facciones delicadas y la estatura de una dama, por lo que cabe perfecto para el papel.

Bien, volvamos al joven azabache que estaba siendo asfixiado a contra de su voluntad. Porque ¡claro que él no quiere esto! No quiere casarse con un hombre ¡menos un desconocido! Pero no puede negarse a su destino, oh no, claro que no. Eso dejaría a su familia en la miseria, ya que entraron en bancarrota luego de que su madre, la duquesa Ackerman, falleciera en una tragedia y su padre se gastara todo el dinero en apuestas.

Luego de que el corsé fue amarrado debidamente, y le pusieron cascos en el pecho para que pareciera tener busto, prosiguieron a colocarle el vestido.  
El elegido esta vez era un hermoso vestido color celeste, con unas mangas cortas y abombadas, al igual que la falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esta poseía varias capas blancas por debajo, haciendo que se viera más voluminosa. Adornado en el cuello con detalles en blanco. Un hermoso delantal atado con lazos en la espalda y volados en los bordes le daba un toque inocente al conjunto. Además, unas medias altas hasta encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos simples negros con solo un poco de tacón fueron el toque final para la vestimenta del joven ¿O jovencita?

El chico se miró al espejo, sabiendo que lo que vería en este sellaría su destino. Y así, aprecio su figura de baja estatura, rozando el metro sesenta, con cabellos azabaches y ojos grises; usando ese vestido que se le asigno para conocer al heredero del condado Smith.

Lo último que debió usar, fue una hermosa peluca de cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ocultando así su cabello natural cortado a un estilo militar ¡Nada femenino! Al final, la asistente acomodo en la coronilla de su cabeza una cinta color celeste.

¿Quién era este Joven?  
Nadie más que Levi Ackerman. El joven duque que ahora estaría condenado a la vida de una esposa por el sustento de la familia. Una familia muerta desde que su madre falleció. O eso fue lo que le dijeron desde que era pequeño, ya que nunca creyó que esta haya muerto realmente. Era una mujer fuerte y valiente.

Levi caminando con esos incomodos zapatos, se subió al carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta junto a su padre.

-¿Me repites porque mierda estoy haciendo esto en vez de leer tranquilamente en mi biblioteca?-. Preguntó fastidiado el chico. Olvidamos decir que siempre está de muy mal humor y con el entrecejo fruncido, su lenguaje es vulgar e inadecuado, por eso su padre le reprendió severamente antes de marcharse.

-Para poder llevar adelante nuevamente a la familia. Ya te he dicho que dejaras el lenguaje vulgar. Ahora debes actuar como una dama y cortejar al joven conde Smith, luego casarte con él.

-¿Y que se supone que harás cuando en la noche de bodas me desnude esperando una vagina por dónde meter su pene, y en vez de eso encuentre lo mismo que tiene él colgando entre las piernas?

-No lo sé. Por ahora céntrate en cortejarlo, realmente lo necesitamos en este momento, todo por mi estupidez te tengo que hacer pasar esto-. Levi se sorprendió al escuchar venir eso de la boca de su padre, ya que este era una persona muy orgullosa. Más allá de los errores que cometió, el joven duque no lo podía odiar, ya que después de todo era su padre. Muy a pesar de la máscara que llevaba el chico, había bondad escondida, y esta le hacía perdonar a su progenitor. Era una persona importante en su vida y lo quería. Aunque en ese momento preciso quería degollarlo y ver su sangre derramada por sus ropajes al hacerle hacer esto.

Llegaron al lugar donde se suponía se celebraría la fiesta, la gente de la alta sociedad charlaba sobre distintas cosas relacionadas con la política, economía y obviamente, sociales. Las mujeres lucían sus más hermosos vestidos llenos de holanes y volados, mientras que los hombres demostraban su formalidad mediante trajes de las telas más hermosas y caras, con sus galeras y distintos artículos de oro y bronce.

En los jardines de la casa principal del condado Smith se daban a relucir hermosos jardines y majestuosas fuentes. Los músicos demostraban sus mejores piezas en un escenario, y la gente se sentaba y charlaba en las mesas de té instaladas.

Entonces, el, o más bien "la" joven Levi se quedó sola entre el bullicio de gente, con la misión de encontrar al conde Erwin y tratar de acercarse a él, aunque era lo que menos quería. Por ahora, que era la tarde, se llevaría a cabo la hora del té, con un ambiente agradable y sin llegar a lo ostentoso, solo con la suficiencia formal, por eso muchas jovencitas de su edad llevaban vestidos igual de sencillos e inocentes que el suyo, solo que ¡Él era un hombre!

Más tarde, entrada la noche, se llevaría a cabo un baile de máscaras, en el cual el Joven Smith anunciaría su elección para su esposa. Para esa ocasión, el padre de Levi había dicho a una criada que llevara un cambio de ropa mucho más ostentoso y formal, lujoso y con una hermosa mascara a juego para el horario, y antes de que comenzara, el joven debería cambiarse el ropaje actual por el indicado.

Al fin, logro ver su objetivo.

Allí, rodeado de señoritas, se encontraba Erwin Smith, sonriente como siempre y con su cabello rubio bien peinado y arreglado, luciendo un traje de smoking para la ocasión.

Entonces, guiado por el peso de la mirada de los orbes grises de "la joven" este chico subió su mirada celestina para encontrarse con la de la "muchacha" y sonrió al verla, dedicándole una suave reverencia, para luego apartar a las doncellas que le rodeaban y dirigirse con ella.

-Buenas tardes, Mi lady.

-Buenas tardes, señor Smith-. Hizo una reverencia.

-Solamente dime Erwin-. Y así comenzaron a caminar por todo el jardín, charlando amenamente de cosas sin importancia, llevándose las miradas de envidia de las demás damas que estaban esperando cortejar al soltero heredero de uno de los condados más importantes del país. Se dedicaron a hablar de música y literatura, coincidiendo en gustos en esta última.

La "señorita" se comportaba de maravilla, llevándose varios cumplidos por su hermosura de parte del joven Erwin, el cual estaba maravillado con la presencia de esa extraña en el lugar. Levi intento volver con su padre para informarle de los progresos con el cortejo, pero el joven no dejaba de acosarla. Tanto, que para la poca paciencia del azabache se estaba volviendo totalmente irritante y meloso, cosa que odiaba. ¿Lo acababa de conocer y ya se portaba como uña y carne con él? No entendía esa capacidad de ser tan carismático y amistoso. Pero dentro de todo, no podía negar al joven, ya que era la persona a la cual había ido a buscar.  
Así, se alejaron un poco de la fiesta, y se pusieron a charlar mirando una fuente, en la parte más fronteriza con los grandes bosques que delimitaban las tierras del condado.

Todo marchaba bien para el de ojos grises, hasta que cierto hombre de cabellera rubia se sobrepasó, tratando de tomarlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y estampándole un beso brusco y torpe, lleno de lasciva y deseo.

El chico se separó bruscamente y dándole una cachetada el de ojos azules, dejándole sorprendido y de un momento a otro, molesto. Trato de tomarle el brazo bruscamente. Allí el azabache se sintió en peligro, verdadero peligro, y aunque para él no era un problema encestarle un buen golpe en la quijada, quedaría mal frente a todo un condado muy importante, empeorando la situación de su familia. Así que opto por lo que se le hizo más fácil. Huir

Pero no huir a donde el resto de la gente estaba. Huyo al bosque, corriendo de la persona que ahora le perseguía.

Entonces, corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol caído, el suelo se desvaneció debajo de sus pies.

Más bien, había un hueco. Si, un hueco que se lo trago.

Cayendo por ese estúpido lugar, diviso infinidades de cosas cayendo con él, algunas al revés, algunas cayendo ¡Hacia arriba!

-Pero que mierda…-. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Siempre tan educado el duque Ackerman. Entonces, diviso el final de ese, a su parecer, infinito pozo. Pensó que se estrellaría contra el suelo y moriría aplastado, pero al cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, este nunca llego, más bien, se hallaba sentado en el piso del lugar que había visto antes.

-Levi Pov-

Ok… esto sí que es raro.

Primero, me hallo cayendo por un puto pozo que apareció de la nada, y ahora estoy sentado en un piso pasado de moda y de mal gusto. Oh si, se me olvido que el imbécil que debía conquistar me acoso sexualmente, vaya pedazo de mierda.

Me levanté y me quité la estúpida peluca que había llevado el rato, si no fuera porque no tengo nada debajo me quitaría inmediatamente el estorboso vestido de mierda que me habían obligado a usar. Ahora mismo podría estar en mi biblioteca tomando el té, leyendo buena literatura, escuchando algo de música.

Por ahora, me centrare en lo importante. ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Bien, lo único que veo aquí, es una habitación donde, si miro arriba, solo veo un punto blanco como la salida del pozo donde caí. Luego, en las paredes con un empapelado de un gusto incluso peor que el del piso, pero en cierto modo haciendo juego; había montones de puertas, todas distintas, ostentosas, y al intentar abrir una, todas cerradas.

Pero me extraño ver una puerta de 30 centímetros de alto allí abajo. Al intentar abrirla, esta se abrió.

-Joder, sé que soy bajo, pero esto ya es el colmo-. Pensé en voz alta. Entonces, decidí mirar que había una mesa en el centro, hasta el momento no lo había notado. Me acerqué y había una llave, muy pequeña, y al lado una botella que decía "bébeme". - ¿Acaso piensan que voy a beber de una botella solo porque un estúpido cartel me lo indica? No nací ayer.

Decidí centrarme en la llave. Definitivamente esto era un sueño muy bizarro. Oh si, cuando me estaban ajustando el corsé me desmayé por la falta de aire que esta mierda me provoca. La analicé. Era solo una simple llave de bronce. La lancé al suelo, restándole importancia a donde caía. No serviría con ninguna de las puertas, medía un centímetro.

Mire de nuevo la botella. Después de todo ¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? Si, si es así, no hay problema con que beba de una botella con contenido desconocido y que para colmo dice "bébeme". Pero no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer.

-Espero que quien la haya hecho, se haya lavado las destapé y la acerqué a mi boca, para luego tomar un fugaz trago de eso. Al instante, sentí un revoltijo en mi estómago, y todo se empezó a hacer más grande. No, yo me estaba volviendo más pequeño. ¡Más putamente enano!

Mire a mi alrededor, y mis ropajes se habían encogido conmigo, por suerte. Mi vista se centró nuevamente en la puerta de 30 centímetros. Corrí hasta ella y con emoción trate de abrirla…

Cerrado.

-¡JODER, AL CARAJO LA PUTA PUERTA DE MIERDA!-. Le patee, pero solo conseguí rebotar en esta. Entonces, recodé la llave ¡si, esa llave que lancé entra en la cerradura de la puerta de mierda! Pero vaya a saber dónde la lancé. Entonces, comencé mi recorrido que fácilmente me llevo 10 minutos, buscando por toda la habitación de mal gusto que le daba cáncer a mis ojos la condenada llave para abrir la puerta de mierda. En el proceso, debajo de la misma mesa, encontré una caja de cristal que adentro tenía lo que parecía un dulce que decía "Cómeme". Decidí tomar un pedazo de eso y guardármelo en el bolsillo, ya sabría de qué me serviría

Por fin, cuando la encontré, nuevamente fui a donde estaba esa puerta. Internamente sonreí cuando vi que encajaba, y de hecho se abría, dejándome pasar.

Al cruzar el umbral, me encontré con un exuberante bosque, bastante extraño a decir verdad, y unas escaleras que descendían por un camino. El camino era jodidamente grande, y entre cada escalón eran 50 centímetros, demasiado alto. Por lógica pensé que si un trago de la bebida que decía "bébeme" me hacía más pequeño, lo que decía "cómeme" según mi lógica, me haría más grande. Tome el pedazo que había guardado en el bolsillo delantero de mi vestido y saque un pedazo pequeño para poder ponérmelo en la boca, el resto me lo guardé. Luego de que comí ese dulce con un sabor extraño, como pensé, crecí a mi altura original.

Decidí que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a mi sueño e ir por el camino que me trazaba mi mente, así que me dedique a caminar por allí, sin dejar de admirar cada cosa que se me presentaba. Entonces pude divisar un conejo blanco, que luego de pasar por un árbol salió como un jovencito rubio con un reloj

-¿Qué mierda…?-. El chico se fue corriendo, y como era la única persona que logré divisar en todo el momento, decidí seguirlo.

Llegue a un jardín de flores ¡Pero eran gigantes! Había rosas, claveles, violetas, Calas, lirios, azucenas y muchas más que podían reconocer del extenso jardín de mi madre. Ella solía nombrármelas.

-Vaya jovencita, para ser una dama tienes el cabello bastante corto-. Escuché decir a mis espaldas. Me giré y no había nada ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco? Que mierda cene anoche para soñar tal tipo de mamadas.

-¿Acaso será hombre?

-No es nada femenina-. Más y más voces, todas burlescas. Asustado a cierto punto, decidí gritarle al aire.

-¡No soy mujer, joder!

-¿Entonces porque usas vestido?-. Sentí un roce en mi espalda, y al darme vuelta ¡Una de esas enormes rosas se había vuelto una mujer! Más bien ¡Era una mujer convertida en media rosa!

-¿Pero qué…?-. Fue lo único que pude decir. Luego me di cuenta de que poco a poco todas las flores se convirtieron en mujeres-flor.- Ni que yo quisiera usar esta mierda de vestido.

-Que desperdicio. Puede usar un vestido ¡y no aprovecha la oportunidad!-. Esa fue una Cala. Entonces, todas las flores explotaron de furia, por alguna razón, chillando cosas contra mi persona. Reclamándome que debía aprovechar mi cuerpo humano, que ellas deberían tener más derecho a usar vestido que yo, y un montón de estupideces más. Me encogí cubriendo mis oídos, sus voces aturdían, estaban gritando estruendosamente, pero entonces otra voz se escuchó en el lugar.

-¡Ya basta!-. Era una voz masculina. Levanté la vista y pude divisar a un chico aproximándose a mí. Estaba vestido de manera extraña: Con una galera azul y una gabardina del mismo color muy deteriorados. Unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra con un chaleco color marrón y un pañuelo con lunares azul oscuro y bordó. Todo estaba andrajoso, pero extrañamente combinaba, y además, estaba acompasado con un bastón que portaba, apartando así todas las ramas de las flores.

Se acercó a mí y se hincó. Al verlo de cerca, pude ver unos hermosos ojos verdes y una cara jovial pero preocupada, debía tener mi edad. Su piel morena parecía suave y sin ninguna imperfección, acerco una mano a mí en señal de que me ayudaría a levantarme. Dios, claro que iría contigo a cualquier parte… ¿¡Pero que mierda estoy pensando!?

-¿Estas bien, damita?

-Sí, gracias-. Ignore su mano y me levanté. El me siguió y me di cuenta de que el muy hijo de puta medía quince centímetros más que yo. Se paró imponente y enfrentó a las flores.

-¿Acaso no les da vergüenza? Atacando así porque sí a una joven ¡Solo porque tiene un cuerpo y puede usar vestidos! Flores envidiosas ¡Es una invitada, y la reciben así!-. Más allá de las quejas, él las callo alzando la voz y las flores se retiraron, dejándonos el paso. El a nueva cuenta me extendió su mano para que le siguiera, y no lo rechacé. Al entrar en contacto con su piel, se me erizo la nuca. Me atrajo hacia él, y me susurro al oído.- ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos ya? Estas maltratando a las pobres flores, al comparación tuya y de tu belleza ellas parecen cualquier mala hierba-. No solo me sonroje (si, con lo que yo me puedo llegar a sonrojar) por su cercanía, si no que termino de encender mi rostro tal tipo de frase dedicada a mi persona desde este atractivo chico… ¿¡Que mierda me pasa!? ¡Fuera pensamientos gay!

Me guio por un camino y llegamos a claro en el bosque, donde había una gran mesa, con un montón de instrumentos para tomar el té en esta. Me di cuenta de que había unas 3 personas. Una chica comiendo un montón de galletas castaña con una coleta de caballo. Al lado de ella, un chico con la cabeza rapada, y más allá y un poco incómodo… ¡El conejo blanco-Chico Rubio!

-¡Llegan tarde para el té, traviesos!-. Grito el chico rapado, al mismo que le lanzaba una taza a mi anfitrión, pero este solo se agachó y la taza paso de largo, estrellándose en algún lugar.

Este moreno me guio hasta la mesa y me indico que me sentara al lado del rubio animadamente, mientras levantaba su galera, dejando relucir aún más su cabello castaño, y de la nada ¡Saco una jodida tetera!

-¿Pero qué mierda…?-. Ok, creo que es la 5ta vez que lo voy diciendo.

-¿Quieres té?-. Me preguntó acercando su rostro e invadiendo mi espacio personal, más de lo que yo quisiera, haciendo que me sintiera incómodo y el rojo subiera a mis mejillas. El aroma que desprende es a galletas mezclado con su esencia corporal, simplemente exquisito… ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA, PENSAMIENTOS HOMOSEXUALMENTE PERTURBADORES!

-S-Si…-. Dios ¿Tartamudee? ¿Qué mierda le pasa a mi cabeza?

-¡A mi dame media taza, Eren!-. Dijo el de cabeza rapada. Estaba temblequeando y parecía un total desquiciado. Entonces "Eren" tomo una de las tantas tazas que había en el lugar, el lleno hasta el tope y luego con un cuchillo la cortó a la mitad. Solo me quede shockeado por el hecho de que le tendió la taza al chico sin que siquiera el líquido amagara a caerse como debería ser con toda lógica.

-¿Dónde hay más galletas?-. Preguntó la chica de la coleta ¡Pero si tiene la boca llena de galletas ahora mismo! Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta ¡Esta todo endemoniadamente desordenado!

-Sasha, las galletas que quedan son para la invitada-. Le reprocho el mocoso rubio.

-Damita ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quiere?-. Volví a centrar mi atención en el moreno, y luego de indicarle la cantidad, tomo 3 cucharas distintas, ya llenas hasta el tope, y las vació en la taza. ¿Es necesario ensuciar 3 cucharas? ¡Podrías haber usado la misma! Además, pensaba replicarle por tratarme de mujer.- Tienes un corte de cabello medio extraño, Pero me gusta-. Iba a replicar algo, pero el chico rubio hablo primero. Tiene unos ojos azules enormes.

-Eren ¿Crees que esté bien? No creo que a Ella le guste-. Hizo énfasis en el "ella" como a alguien que no se debe nombrar.

-¡Armin, deja de preocuparte! Además, ¡es una jovencita! No podemos dejarla por allí en el bosque sola ¡es peligroso! Yo la acompañaré a casa, pero por ahora disfrutemos de su compañía, no recibimos muchas visitas-. Me miro nuevamente con sus expresivos ojos verdes. Supongo que si me va a acompañar a casa solo porque soy "mujer" lo más conveniente es que finja ser una y que me guíen.- Te quedaras a tomar el té ¿Verdad, Damita?

-Sí, supongo-. Le di un sorbo a mi taza y ese chico sonrió complacido.

-Mi nombre es Eren, aunque creo que ya lo oíste nombrar. La chica que come mucho es Sasha, el chico de la cabeza rapada es Connie y el rubio es Armin.

-Levi-. Me limité a decir.

-¡Vaya, se me hace tarde!-. Dijo Armin sacando un bonito reloj de bolsillo.- Debo ir con ella o me regañará.

-Armin, no entiendo porque sigues trabajando allí-. Eren frunció el ceño.- Podrías dejar de seguir sus órdenes, además, si descubre que vienes aquí conmigo… te cortara la cabeza.

-¿Quién?-. Pregunté sin tacto alguno. Todos se erizaron, y fue Eren el que me hablo.

-La reina de corazones, Mikasa. Es una larga historia, pero está detrás de mí a toda costa para hacerme su esposo. Armin trabaja como su mensajero, aún no sé porque, y eso me molesta. Cualquier persona que me vea y no se lo notifique inmediatamente, por ley es traición directa a la reina, y le cortaran la cabeza, todo por mi culpa…-. Su mirada se entristeció.- Le quitó la corona a la Reina Christa, ella si sabe dirigir al país.

-No creo que sea tu culpa. Si ella es una estúpida maniática que no se da cuenta que no hace nada más que molestarte continuamente con su acoso sexual permanente, es su puta culpa-. Eren rió animadamente ante mi comentario nada propio de una "damita" como al parecer ha elegido llamarme.

-Como sea, debo irme-. Dijo nuevamente Armin, sacando un reloj de su bolsillo para fijarse la hora.

-Adiós, Armin…-. Dijo algo afligido Eren. Por dios que mataría para que no vuelva a tener esa cara de angustia… ¡Mierda!

Todos se despidieron de "Armin" no sin antes este reprocharle a Eren que no hiciera nada impulsivo, imprudente o suicida, como al parecer suele hacer. Además, le recordó que debe llevarme nuevamente a casa. Cuando el rubio se fue, Eren voltio nuevamente a la mesa y comenzó a tomar té con una cara de deprimido como si de alcohol se tratara. Carraspee mi garganta para hacerme notar nuevamente, pero cuando Eren me iba a hablar, se escucharon ruidos a lo lejos, lo que nos puso alertas a todos. Rápidamente, Eren se paró, Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrimo a su pecho.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-. Me sonroje un poco por tal acción. Me miro y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una botellita igual a la de la mesa de la primera sala.

-Sera mejor que la bebas. Yo estoy acostumbrado a esquivar y escapar de los guardias de Mikasa, pero no creo que tengas la misma capacidad-. ¿Me está subestimando?- Además si te ven, pondrán alerta a todas las tropas, en general ellos ya saben dónde me encuentro, pero no vienen todos los días. El que vean a una damita que no es de estas tierras pondrá chiflada a Mikasa.

-Hey, Pero…-. Trate de quejarme, pero Eren me miro firmemente.

-Por favor, bébelo. Es lo mejor, para ti, para mí, para todos si queremos guardar nuestro pellejo-. Me limité a asentir y tome el frasco que me daba. Lo abrí y bebí un trago de esa extraña bebida. Al igual que la última vez, sentí un revoltijo en el estómago y comencé a encogerme, pero Eren me tomo entre sus manos y me llevó a una taza que tenía en el ala de su sombrero. Me metí ahí y me asome lo suficiente para hacer guardia, pero en cuanto se acercaron las demás personas, Connie me indico que no dejara que me vean, y que no me asomara hasta que me dijeran.- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, caballeros?

-Vaya, vaya, mi trío de lunáticos favoritos-. Connie se rió de manera maniática ante tal comentario, acompañado por Sasha.- Lo de siempre, Jäeger. Mikasa te llama para que vayas y te conviertas en su marido.

-Nuevamente, rechazo rotundamente su oferta-. Esta vez su tono fue más tosco.- ¿Ya se retiran?-. Lo dijo más como una invitación.

-Que desperdicio. No entiendo como una chica tan linda como ella cayó enamorada de un cretino como tú.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puede tener de sirviente un cara de caballo, Kirschtein.

-Jean ¿Quieres una taza de té?-. Ese fue Connie.

-Hagan el saludo a la reina por cuestión de respeto.

-Seguro-. Afirmo de mala gana Eren. Entonces, vi como Connie y Sasha se inclinaban en forma de respeto. Sentí un declive y vi que Eren hizo lo mismo. Al parecer, el muy imbécil se olvidó de que estaba en una taza en la copa de su sombrero. Caí desde arriba cayendo de culo en el piso.

-¡Imbécil!-. Le reproché, y al darse cuenta del GRAVE error que había cometido al verme allí en el piso, justo debajo de su cabeza, su expresión se desfiguro a una de preocupación. Los guardias se alertaron y comenzaron con un interrogatorio, pero en un movimiento rápido Eren me cogió en una mano y me metió nuevamente en la tacita (La cual no sé por qué no se cayó, sinceramente a este punto nada me sorprende) entonces, de su bastón sacó una espada y esquivo el ataque de uno de esos guardias, que ahora que los podía ver, tenían forma de cartas de corazones.

-¿Quién es esa, Jäeger?-. Mire al dueño de la voz, y era un castaño con ojos miel y una cara horrible, ahora entiendo su apodo.

-¡Eren, Corre con la damita, nosotros te cubrimos!-. Esa fue Sasha, que también sacó una espada de quien sabe dónde y se puso en guardia delante de nosotros, seguida por Connie.

-Pero, Sasha…

-¡Eren, si nosotros nos ofrecemos, vete!-. Este fue Connie, que esquivo perfectamente un ataque directo de la lanza de una de las cartas-guardias-lo que sea. Entonces, Eren aún algo titubeante, guardo su espada en el bastón y se echó a correr en la dirección contraria hasta que lo considero seguro, comenzando nuevamente con un paso lento y ameno.

-Hey, Eren-. Llamé por primera vez por su nombre.

-¿Si, Damita?-. Llevo su mano a la tacita, en ademán de que me subiera a ella. Lo que hice fue morderla fuertemente.- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!-. Antes de que la apartara, la sujete y me subí a la palma, cruzando las piernas. Me bajo hasta llevarme a la altura de su rostro.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpidamente imprudente como eso, yo misma me encargare de castrarte. Armin no puede ni irse un minuto que ya haces exactamente lo contrario a lo que te dijeron.

-Y tú ya pareces mi madre-. Bufo frustrado. Levanté la ceja en interrogación por su falta de respeto. Ahora mismo si tuviera mi tamaño natural le hubiera dejado en el suelo.

-Ahora mocoso ¿Cómo vuelvo de dónde vine?

-No lo sé ¿De dónde vienes?

-Inglaterra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Me estas jodiendo?-. Fruncí el entrecejo.- Bueno, no espero que conozcas un país de afuera, sinceramente, no tengo idea de donde mierda estoy.

-Estas en infra tierra-. Me dijo alegremente.- Aunque eso suena algo feo, yo prefiero decirle país de las maravillas, aquí hay de todo ¿No crees?

-Parece que todo hubiera sido imaginado por alguien que se drogo gravemente-. Bufé molesto. El frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues, yo creo que en esa tal "Inglaterra" no debe de haber ni la mitad de las cosas que nosotros tenemos-. Estábamos aproximándonos a un lago, hasta que llegamos a la orilla.

-Por suerte-. Por alguna razón, me gustaba hacer enojar a Eren. Ver su expresión tan infantil me causaba gracia y hasta ternura.

-¡Oye…!-. Iba a replicarme divertido, al parecer también le entretenía tal tipo de pelea absurda, pero nos interrumpió un ruido, entonces, una horda de cartas salió del bosque por el que habíamos estado caminando, sobresaltándonos. Se aproximaban a gran velocidad, hasta que hicieron un semi-circulo rodeándonos y acorralándonos contra la orilla del lago, mientras nos apuntaban con sus lanzas.

-Eren, por orden de su suprema majestad de corazones, debe venir con nosotros al castillo y entregarnos a la joven extranjera que le acompaña-. Fue el cara de caballo ese, que parecía divertido al ver la situación.

-Jamás-. Dijo cortante pero elegante a la vez. Me llevo nuevamente a su sombrero y me susurro que me sujetara fuerte.

-Usaremos la fuerza si es necesario. Infra Tierra necesita un nuevo rey, y la reina no quiere a otro hombre que no sea usted.

-Díganle a Mikasa que no estoy interesado en ser su consorte, menos rey de este lugar.

-Lo llevaremos a la fuerza, al igual que a la joven en su galera.

-Si llegan a tocar a la damita, les juro que se arrepentirán-. Su mirada se ensombreció y a nueva cuenta saco el sable de su bastón, sin perder su posición elegante y refinada. Una combinación bastante extraña con respecto a sus ropajes andrajosos y sucios, además de abochornantes y fuera de lugar. Entonces, cuando las cartas dieron un paso dispuestas a atacar, él tomo su sombrero conmigo y me metió dentro.

-¡Hey!-. De su bolsillo sacó un papel doblado y lo lanzó conmigo.

-Ve y busca a Hanji la mecánica, no hables con extraños-. Me guiño un ojo y haciendo una reverencia con galera en mano, y yo dentro de esta, luego de un grácil movimiento me lanzó por los aires, haciéndome aterrizar del otro lado del lago. Al caer, me asome y vi como lo tomaban de los brazos y se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

-¡Eren!-. Trate de llamar inútilmente, más se perdieron en el bosque. Me senté nuevamente al fondo de la galera y tome mis rodillas, esto ya estaba empezando a asustarme. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo vuelvo? ¡Ahora podría estar leyendo una buena obra literaria, pero estoy encogido y dentro de una galera andrajosa!

No sé cuándo el sol se ocultó y volvió a salir, solo sé que estaba durmiendo y pude ver como alguien o más bien, algo, me levantaba del sombrero con su hocico. Me incorpore y pude ver un enorme sabueso olisqueándome.

-¡Hey!

-¿Tu eres la Joven que estaba con el sombrerero? Me obligaron a seguir tu rastro.

-¿Sombrerero? ¿Te refieres a Eren? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo llevaron? ¿Qué me harás?-. Retrocedí un poco, pero él solo me olisqueó.- Sentado-. Obedeció.

-Eren, así se llama, pero todos le dicen el sombrerero loco, o más bien sombrerero.

-¿Es porque hace sombreros?

-Es porque siempre usa la misma galera.

-¡Por tu culpa se llevaron a Eren!

-No tenía otra opción. Tengo familia, e hijos. Pero estoy del lado de la reina Christa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mike-. Hizo una reverencia.- Eren estará bien. Por lo menos se ha escapado del castillo unas 14 veces.

-Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.

-¿Él te lo pidió?

-Solo me dijo que vaya con una tal Hanji "la mecánica" y me dio un papel-. Me di vuelta y busqué en la galera el papel que me había dado. Lo abrí y pude ver un montón de anotaciones con una caligrafía que parecía de un niño de 4 años.

-Entonces iremos con Hanji, estará encantada de conocerte.

-Quiero ir a rescatar a Eren.

-Entonces la persona indicada para pedir ayuda, es Hanji.

-No te olvides del sombrero.-Resignándome a que si era necesario este sabueso me llevaría en la boca hasta esa tal "Hanji" así que me subí a su cabeza y deje que se echara a correr. Poco me importaba, tenía el tamaño de una manzana, no caminaría exactamente "rápido".

Siguiendo por un camino, Mike olfateó el aire y me dejo en el suelo. Habíamos entrado en un camino estrecho y oscuro, con árboles negros y parecía de noche aunque afuera hubiera luz del sol, solo que el bosque es tan espeso que no se nota.

-Escúchame, joven.

-Soy mujer-. Por lo menos si fingía, fingiría bien.

-No lo eres, puedo olerte y eres hombre-. Sentenció.- Sigue por este camino, no hables con extraños y si escuchas algún ruido sospechoso, escóndete. Si sigues por aquí, al final del bosque encontrarás un taller de mecánica, donde está Hanji. Ahora me debo ir, puedo oler a los soldados buscándome, y será mejor que los despiste.

-Gracias, Mike. Deseo lo mejor para ti y para tu familia-. Le acaricié el hocico, el dejo el sombrero en el suelo.- ¿Cómo haré para llevar esto a cuestas?

-Lo siento pero tendrás que arrastrarlo. De todas maneras, no es muy pesado. Vamos, me debo ir, fue un placer conocerte-. Hizo una reverencia y luego de olfatear el aire, salió corriendo en una dirección, para luego perderse en el bosque. Suspire y tome el sombrero, para comenzar a caminar arrastrándolo conmigo desde las cintas que tenía colgando. Caminado un rato, el camino se dividía en 2 y escuche una risa.

-Hehe, que lindo sombrero el que tienes ahí-. Una voz femenina y juguetona se hizo presente, para luego dar a lugar a una chica pelirroja con dos coletas y ojos verdes y rasgados. Tenía lo que parecía un buzo a rayas bordó y negro, y sus mangas le quedaban extremadamente largas, dejándolas colgando. Lo más extraño, es que tenía unas orejas de gato del color de su cabello sobresaliendo de su cabeza, y una cola a rayas igual que su buzo escurriéndose por debajo del buzo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, depende-. Desapareció y luego apareció flotando al lado mío, a lo que di un respingo y ella se rió.- ¿Quién quieres que sea?

-Si es posible, la tal Hanji.

-¿Buscas a Hanji?-. Ronroneó. Luego desapareció y apareció en una rama de un árbol.- Su taller está al final del bosque.

-¿Qué camino debo tomar?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No importa, solo quiero irme de aquí-. Sinceramente, ya estaba bastante cansado.

-Entonces, no importa que camino debes tomar.

-Dime como llegar a Hanji-. Dije casi en una súplica. Ella se compadeció y bajó hasta donde estaba, para tomar el sombrero y ponérselo en la cabeza.- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Acaso piensas llevar este gran sombrero tu sola a rastras? Y yo que me ofrecía a llevarlo por ti donde Hanji-. Fingió un tono dramático y se hizo la dolida, para luego sonreírme ampliamente.- Generalmente me dicen Sonriente, pero mi nombre real es Isabel.

-Gracias, Isabel-. Así ella comenzó a flotar junto a mí llevando su sombrero, y se encaminó por el camino de la derecha. Seguimos el rumbo, en ningún momento amagó a llevarme para llegar más rápido, pero tampoco es que quisiera abusar. Era bastante juguetona y sarcástica, sentía que si abría la boca se iba a burlar de mí, y como no andaba con paciencia, mejor no decir nada y dejar de lado la posibilidad de ofenderla.

Al fin llegamos a lo que parecía una fábrica, de donde salía humo por unas chimeneas. Isabel tocó la puerta y dejo caer el sombrero encima de mí, para luego desaparecer. Abrieron la puerta y se escuchó la voz estruendosa de una mujer.

-¡Vaya, un sombrero! ¡Qué bonito!-. Levantó la galera y por fin pude ver su rostro. Era una mujer alta y con cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, como Sasha. Detrás de sus gruesas gafas redondas que parecían goggles con mallas metálicas, se podían apreciar un par de ojos café.- ¡Y una pulgarcita!

-¿Tu eres Hanji?

-En efecto, sí-. Extendió su mano para que me subiera y me llevo cerca de su rostro para observarme.- Eres muy pequeña y bonita, y dime ¿Qué buscas de esta hermosa y joven mecánica?

-Han secuestrado a Eren, necesitamos ir a buscarlo.

-¿A Erencito? No tardara en liberarse de las garras de la Reina roja.

-De todas maneras, lo secuestraron por mi culpa, y no dejare que lo tengan allí-. Sentencié con la mirada llena de determinación. Hanji sonrió complacida.

-Si pero querida pulgarcita, no puedes hacer mucho con este tamaño.

-Recuerdo que en algún momento comí un dulce que me hacía crecer. ¿Tienes de eso?

-¡Claro que sí!~ Ven conmigo-. Me subió a su hombro. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones de trabajador, junto con un cinturón y un montón de herramientas en este. Unas botas hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca con un chaleco color marrón oscuro. Se podía ver que en un bolsillo llevaba un reloj bastante deteriorado y extravagante.  
Al entrar al taller, pude ver varias personas trabajando con máquinas, hierro, herramientas y lo que parecían distintos dispositivos.- ¡Moblit!~

-¿Si, señorita Hanji?-. Vino un chico joven con la cara manchada de grasa. El lugar estaba terriblemente sucio, engrasado y lleno de polvo, me estaba por dar un infarto.

-¡Necesitamos hacer que esta pulgarcita crezca un poco!~

-Enseguida-. Pareció entender perfectamente, y al rato volvió con algo de ese dulce. Hanji me lo tendió y le di un mordisco, para luego comenzar a crecer y caer al suelo antes de dislocarle un hombro a la mujer. No soy muy alto y dentro de todo mi complexión es delgada, pero 64 kilos en un hombro no es muy sano.

-Bien, ahora que tengo mi tamaño normal ¿Me ayudarás a buscar a Eren?

-Claro que si-. Sus ojos brillaron y me guió hasta una habitación. Allí me dio ropa trabajadora, no podía andar por allí con un vestido todo andrajoso y pesado. Me dio un par de botas negras como las suyas, unos pantalones holgados con un cinturón para ajustarlos más. Una camisa blanca, a las cuales les deje los cascos para que no tuviera pecho plano, y un par de guantes de cuero con los dedos al descubierto. Parecía una persona de verdadera escala trabajadora, y tampoco me desagradaba. Este estilo de ropa era cómodo, además de que Hanji lo combinaba con todo tipo de accesorios que daban referencia a lo mecánico, al igual que los demás. Cuando estuve listo y con un rifle en la espalda por las dudas, Hanji me detuvo.- Espera cariño, le falta el toque especial.

-¿Si?-. Se fue corriendo hasta arriba y volvió con un par de goggles iguales a los suyos: Hechos de bronce y con correas de cuero, redondos y de lentes gruesos. Los acomodo de manera que quedaran en mi frente, sin impedirme la visión.

-Tenlos por si acaso tenemos que usar algún transporte aéreo. Por ahora, vamos a ir en Zeppelín-. Ella se había cambiado, llevaba unos shorts negros y unas botas altas de bronce con engranajes y tuberías. Una camisa blanca con cola y un chaleco corto color café. Además, llevaba una hombrera, y una liga en el muslo izquierdo con una bolsa. El cinturón de cuero de antes ahora llevaba bolsas colgando en vez de herramientas.

Así, Hanji abrió un hangar y subimos a un zeppelín algo extraño, no como los conocía. Este funcionaba con una sustancia que se extraía de una flor, y por eso los motores desechaban una especie de niebla color turquesa. Además, el "globo" era de colores chillones y divertidos, combinaba perfectamente con "El país de las Maravillas"

-Muy bien, este es el plan mi linda Levicita~-. Me llamo Hanji con su voz cantarina. No era una persona muy paciente y nuestras personalidades chocaban, así que no era exactamente "Amable" con ella.

-Me vuelves a decir así de nuevo y no vivirás para contarlo, cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Siempre taaaan cariñosa, como sea. Nosotros volaremos en zeppelín por los alrededores, nos dejaran en un perímetro de 1 kilómetro lejos del castillo, en estos bosques de aquí-. Me señalo en un mapa un bosquejo.- luego montaremos lobos adiestrados hasta la entrada sur. Burlaremos a los guardias para adentrarnos a los territorios de la reina roja. Rescataremos a Erencito y volveremos con la Reina Blanca, o Christa.

-Entendido. ¿Dónde estará Eren?

-Eso no lo sé, pero podemos separarnos para ir por las distintas alas del castillo. Yo creo que estará aquí, en el salón principal donde generalmente está Mikasa. Si no se escapó antes, lo llevarán allí para que Mikasa lo vea, aunque creo que hay que ir rápido, porque dudo que no le salte encima y lo viole allí mismo para quedar preñada y atarlo a ella-. Carcajeo y a mí eso no me hizo ni pizca de gracia ¿Violar a Eren? Si la muy puta se atreve le meteré a Isabel por la concha, a ver si así queda satisfecha…

-Bien. Yo iré a ese salón.

-Ese es el más custodiado, no creo que sea adecuado. Aunque lo que podemos usar son las vigas que hay en el techo. Si caminamos por allí, no nos verán y podremos localizar a Eren sin tener que caminar por el suelo.

-Yo iré allí, entonces.

-Bien, está decidido. ¡Todos a sus puestos, estamos por aterrizar!-. Así bajamos en el bosque, y Hanji llamó a lo que parecían unos Lobos con montura e implantes mecánicos, no me sorprende de ella. Nos subimos y emprendimos viaje al Castillo de corazones.- Levi, entra y ve al jardín principal, allí busca una entrada y luego escala por las vigas con el equipo en tu cinturón.

-Entendido-. Así, cuando burlamos a los guardias de la entrada con una distracción mecánica (un jabalí robótico inventado por Hanji, que sirvió como distracción lo suficiente) yo me desvié a los jardines principales, dejando que el lobo se fuera por su cuenta. Comencé a caminar, y algo me llamo la atención: Unas cartas de corazones estaban pintando apresuradamente rosas blancas a rojas. Seguí mi camino hasta la entrada y allí usé un equipo, que tal como dijo la loca, me ayudo a escalar por las grandes vigas. Cuando llegue al tope comencé a caminar mirando hacia abajo, buscando la presencia de Eren, aunque lo único que veía eran guardias enfilados, hasta que las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe, dando lugar a una chica. Me detuve a escuchar a la muchacha con un vestido rojo y negro. Dieron lugar a varias personas en el salón, esa chica comenzó a caminar en frente de ellos. Algunos los reconocí… esos son… ¿¡Sasha y Connie!?

-Ustedes-. La chica hablo. Su cabello negro como el ébano contrastaba con su piel blanca, parecida a mí en general.- Han visto a Eren ¿Verdad?-. Como siempre, Connie temblequeaba levemente. Ya he decidido que su estado mental no es sano.

-Hehehehe-. Rió el de cabeza rapada, pero luego sacó una taza y se la lanzó a la chica, la cual la esquivo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Déjenlo, es un lunático. ¿Y tú?-. Se dirigió a la castaña.

-Sí, lo he visto. Somos amigos, tomamos el té juntos-. Esa chica entró en cólera, su cara se deformo en furia.

-Como te atreves, perra.

-¡No es nada tuyo, no tienes derecho sobre su vida!-. Ese fue Connie, el cual instantáneamente consiguió una cachetada de esa mujer. Hubiera bajado inmediatamente y le hubiera partido el culo, pero por ahora debo centrarme en encontrar a Eren.

-¡Mikasa, eres una lunática, Eren nunca te querrá y no lo puedes cambiar!-. Sasha también consiguió una mirada de cólera y una cachetada. Así que esa era la tal Mikasa, vaya perra ramera. La castaña come-galletas siseó las palabras llenas de veneno.- Y haciendo esto solo conseguirás que te odie más de lo que ya hace.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo lo dices porque te has enamorado de Eren! ¿Verdad?-. Su mirada se volvió una lunática.- ¡Tu pedazo de perra comelona no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él! ¡Eren es solo mío! ¡MIO!-. Lanzó una risa maniática.- ¡PERDERAN LA CABEZA!-. Escribí una nota rápida en un papel.

-Eso es imposible, la perdimos hace mucho rato-. Dijo Connie divertido, pero antes de que Mikasa alzara su espada en son de cortarle el cuello, lancé un dardo con la nota enganchada y le apunte a su vestido, haciendo que este se enganchara en la pared y no pudiera mover el brazo. Pude ver como su cara se desfiguraba a una de seriedad y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia los pasillos, para a mitad de camino esbozar una sonrisa debido al grito de frustración que lanzó esa repugnante mujer al leer la nota.

"_Eren es mío"_

* * *

OHHHH Levi reclamando su territorio (?) Muy bien ¿Que les pareció? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Aceptable? ¿Bueno? ¡Acepto desde tomatazos hasta ladrillos! Lo escribí a los apurones y sinceramente no estoy muy segura, pero bueno, estaba aburrida y la idea y determinación está ¿Verdad? c:

En el siguiente capi, además del final, se aclararan un par de cosas con respecto a Erencito, pero no desesperen.

Antes de que pregunten, no, no tendrá lemon. ¡Dios, siempre quieren lemon! pero yo también tengo mi lado tierno y fantasioso, sin lo pervertido.

Como sea, espero sus opiniones y como siempre sus reviews, saben que me encantan y alimenta mi hermoso ego, así que ¡Manden pos! Hehe

Nada mas que decir.

Patatapandicornio


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Quien actualiza a la 1:30 Am de su país? ¡Pues Patatapandicornio!**

**Hola mis guapuras :3 les traje el segundo capítulo de este (lo decidí hoy) ¡Tri-Shot!  
No tengo mucho que decir mas que no he avanzado mucho en mis otros fanfics u_u no me asesinen.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Corrí por las vigas mirando abajo, buscando algún indicio de Eren, hasta que escuche unas voces. Pude reconocerlas de inmediato, era Armin.

-¡Eren! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Me han atrapado nuevamente, Armin. Pero no importa-. Comencé a caminar por encima de ellos. Era guiado por dos chicos. Uno rubio y fornido y otro morocho y alto. No parecían reparar en que eran guardias.- Ya me escaparé. Además, tenemos a Reiner y Berth con nosotros-. Los dos chicos asintieron. Así que así era.

-Como sea Eren, Mikasa llamó a mucha gente sospechosa de conocerte, estaban Connie y Sasha, además de Annie, Mina, Thomas, Marco y los demás. Además, me pareció escucharla gritar-. Temblequeó un poco.

-Está bien Armin.

-¿Y la damita?-. Me estremecí al escuchar que hablaban de mí.

-Por ella estoy aquí, ahora.

-¿La trataron de atrapar?

-Ajam. Ahora vete, si Mikasa te pilla aquí hablando conmigo te "cortara la cabeza"-. Trato de imitar inútilmente el tono de esa mujer, a lo que Armin contuvo una carcajada. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, me colgué de las correas y descendí silenciosamente, agarrando a Armin por debajo de los brazos y levantándolo hasta la viga.- Me ha salido parecida, ¿No? Armin…-. Se quedó callado al no encontrar a su amigo al lado. Solté a Armin el cual estaba asustado hasta la médula, pero al reconocerme sonrió.

-¡Damita!-. Dijo no muy alto.

-Venimos a rescatar a Eren de esa maniática. Están Hanji, Farlan, Moblit, Petra, Auro, Gunther y Erd. Además creo que Sonriente se coló con nosotros.

-Ya veo-. Dijo pensativo.- ¿Ya tienen un plan para rescatarlo?

-Más allá de entrar aquí, no-. Dije mientras sacaba un silbato y lo sonaba. Aunque no emitía ningún ruido, Hanji nos había dado un dispositivo que lo detectaba, así sabían mi posición. Eso significaba que había encontrado a Eren. No tardaron en llegar.

-Bien, tengo un plan-. Armin sonrió y todos lo escuchamos atentamente.

Hanji y lo demás ya estaban en su posición dentro del salón para llevar a cabo el rescate. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Armin y mías, así que bajamos y él me guio por el pasillo principal hasta quedar en las puertas del salón. Como era un fiel sirviente a la reina y de confianza, podía caminar sin ser sospechado, aunque fuera conmigo. Entonces, abrió las puertas del lugar y pude ver a Mikasa sentada en su trono, con el Cara de caballo a un lado. Ella levantó la vista emocionada, pero al verme todo atisbo de emoción fue reemplazado por furia.

-Armin ¿Quién es?

-Buenas tardes, su majestad-. Me incline formalmente.

-Armin ¿Quién es?-. Insistió sin paciencia.

-E-Ella es l-la joven que estaba c-con Eren, la e-extranjera-. Tartamudeó nervioso, y segundo después supe el porqué: La expresión de Mikasa se desfiguro en furia. Iba a decir algo pero nuevamente las puertas se abrieron, dando a lugar a los dos chicos esos y Eren, el cual al verme se sorprendió, bastante. Entonces, Mikasa se vio emocionada y saltó de su trono para ir corriendo con Eren.

-¡Eren!-. Prácticamente saltó a sus brazos, y él no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba retenido por los otros dos guardias que a pesar de estar de su lado, obviamente debían fingir.- ¡Pedazo de insensibles osados, suéltenlo, monos brutos!-. Vociferó enojada y ellos soltaron a Eren, entonces Mikasa se arrojó a sus brazos nuevamente, pero al no tener la atención de Eren, la cual estaba centrada en mí, se enojó de sobremanera.

-¿Damita? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Nada en especial-. Dije monótonamente. Mikasa se despegoteó de Eren y se paró en frente mío.

-Tu perra de mierda, no te vuelvas a acercar a Eren, Él es solo mío y de nadie más.

-¿Acaso él te lo ha dicho?

-¡Mikasa, ya basta!-. Vociferó enfadado Eren, pero ella con una leve señal hizo que lo tomaran como antes, reteniéndolo.

-Él se va a casar conmigo.

-¿Ha aceptado o solo lo estás inventando tú?-. Afile mi mirada y la convertí en una asesina. ¿Por qué mierda estoy haciendo esto? Defendiendo a un mocoso. A veces olvido que es un sueño bizarro.

-¡Cállate!-. Me dio una cachetada, lo que me hizo terminar de enojar, y le devolví el golpe el doble de fuerte en el estómago.- Hija de puta…-. Me tomo de la camisa. Era 10 centímetros más alta que yo, por lo que me levantó del suelo, pero de un movimiento me zafé, separándonos unos metros. Entonces, vi en su mirada sorpresa y diversión, lo que no me gustó nada. Su mirada estaba en mi pecho. O jodida mierda. Al mirar abajo, uno de los cascos se había desacomodado, quedando más abajo. Sonrió socarronamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me arrancó la camisa.

Cayó hecha jirones, y los cascos resonaron en el piso. Mi torso masculino y blanco quedo al descubierto.

-¡Mira Eren!-. Mikasa se veía como una lunática. Me di vuelta lentamente para encontrarme con un Eren totalmente sorprendido.- ¡No es una mujer! ¡Este tipo es un travesti, así que ya no tienes que perseguirlo! ¡No lo puedes amar!

-¡Cállate de una vez, Mikasa!-. Gritó Eren. La chica se encogió en su lugar y sus ojos lagrimaron. La determinación en los orbes esmeralda de Eren era palpable.- Tu no decides a quien amaré. No estoy casado ni comprometido contigo, no pienso hacerlo-. Todas sus palabras irradiaban odio puro.- Deja de meterte de una puta vez en mi vida y deja esa obsesión de lado. Porque no importa lo que hagas-. A este punto la mujer tenía los ojos con lágrimas.- Te odio.- Y allí salieron de sus prisiones los ríos salados, surcando las mejillas de la chica. Entonces, saqué mi silbato y lo soné, dando la señal a Hanji. Saltaron del techo y entraron por las puertas llevándose a los prisioneros de antes. Reiner y Bertholth soltaron a Eren, pero antes de que él pudiera salir corriendo, una espada amenazando su yugular apareció.

-Ni te muevas, Jäeger.

-Aléjate, Kirschtein.

-Hiciste llorar a Mikasa, bastardo.

-Si tanto te importa, en vez de amenazarme a mí, ve y consuélala. Yo no la amo.

-¡Eren! ¿Qué te ha hecho esta puta?-. Grito Mikasa entre lágrimas, irradiando Ira.- ¡Te ha vuelto loco! ¡Te ha dado vuelta el cerebro, estas confundido!

-La locura es relativa-. Le dijo Eren serio.- Depende de Quién tenga encerrado a quién en qué jaula-. Entonces, Jean bajo su espada y asintió, dejándole ir. Cruzó miradas conmigo y antes de que Mikasa pudiera objetarse, corrí hasta él tomándolo de la muñeca y echándonos a correr, pero nuevamente nos vimos frustrados por los guardias que cerraron las puertas.

-¡YO SOY LA REINA DE CORAZONES!-. A este punto, la cordura de ella se desvaneció completamente.- ¡Y EREN ES MÍO!

-Hagas lo que hagas, la reina de corazones-. Le dije sonriente.- No necesita una corona necesariamente. Solo la cordura y carisma para conquistar a una persona, y Eren, es mío-. Saqué otro dardo y lo lancé con un as de corazones encajado. Este rozó su mejilla, haciendo que un hilito de sangre se viera. Entonces, Hanji irrumpió abriendo la puerta y esta vez sin interrupciones, corrimos y corrimos esquivando guardias hasta un lugar seguro fuera de los jardines principales, cuando llegamos al lobo mecánico que me pertenecía y lo montamos, alejándonos. Luego, apareció el zeppelín de Hanji en el cielo y bajo una escalera para que subamos. Ya arriba, con varias personas más de las que empezamos, todos se me quedaron viendo ¿Y cómo no?

-HAHAHAHHA ENANIN, ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UN CHICO! ¡PERO BIEN QUE ENGAÑASTE A TODOS CON SE VESTIDO! ¿¡QUE ES ESA ALTURA!? ¡ERES UN ENANO! HAHAHAHAHA

-Muérete, cuatro ojos de mierda-. Vociferé molesto, esta vez con una voz más imponente ya que no la escondía o fingía una de "dama".- Como sea, dame algo de ropa.

-¿También quieres unos cascos?~

-¡VE Y BUSCA LA PUTA ROPA, JODER!-. Hanji salió a carcajadas del lugar. Yo me senté en una de las sillas y suspire cansado. Mire a todos a mí alrededor. La mayoría estaban sorprendidos, Armin estaba temblando.- Si tienen dudas, no, no soy un jodido travesti. Tampoco una mujer, menos una "damita" como tomaron el cliché de decirme.

-Dices algo pero la evidencia dice lo contrario-. Dijo Connie, lanzándome una taza, pero la esquive y se estrelló en la pared detrás de mí.

-Ni que yo tuviera ganas de haber usado un vestido. Es una larga historia. Además, la mayoría de ustedes son hombres, ni que tuviera un pecho distinto o algo parecido, dejen de mirarme como un bicho raro.

-La verdad que su vocabulario no es de ninguna dama ¿Eh?-. Bromeó Isabel apareciendo detrás de mí.- Creo que tienes algo que le pertenece a Erencito, Levi.

-Ah, si-. Lo recordé y busqué entre las cosas de allí, hasta por fin dar con la galera maltrecha de Eren.- Aquí tienes-. Se la tendí, y él la tomo para acomodársela en el cabello.

-Gracias-. Dijo secamente, lo que me resquebrajó el corazón.

-¡Enanín! ~ es lo que encontré, por ahora úsalo-. Hanji me lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón como los anteriores.

-¿Acaso no tienes otro conjunto? Por dios mujer, siempre usan lo mismo.

-No te quejes, ya te podrás vestir con vestidos cuando lleguemos-. Salió corriendo rápidamente antes de que le aventara lo más cercano que tuviera. Me retire a un pasillo para tener un poco más de privacidad. Estaba por comenzar a pasar mi primer brazo por la manga cuando vi a Eren venir en mi dirección.

-Levi.

-¿Qué necesitas?-. Me di vuelta. No podía verle la cara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-. Me puse la camisa y comencé a abotonarla. Temía lo peor de su boca, pero quería aclarar las cosas.

-¿Te parezco repugnante? Vine a parar aquí con un vestido, y fingí ser mujer solo para que me guiaran. ¿Me odias?-. Alise mi camisa, pero de repente sentí como me aprisionaban contra la pared, y sentí el pecho de Eren contra mi espalda, su aliento contra mi oreja. Me sonroje notoriamente, buena suerte que estaba de espaldas a él, aunque en una situación comprometedora.

-De hecho, me ha complicado bastante las cosas-. Acarició mi nuca con su nariz, causándome un escalofrío, sentí como rió un poco con mi reacción.- Siempre me pareciste hermoso, Levi, desde que te vi allí con las flores y escuche eso supe que eras un hombre. Cuando fingiste ser mujer, decidí no insinuarme contigo para que no pensaras que había caído rendido al "Levi" mujer, pero ahora que todos saben lo que eres-. Me dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Yo estaba altamente sonrojado, lo que le hizo sonreír. Acarició mi nariz con la suya.- No te sorprendas porque te asalte cada vez que pueda, o que ya no te trate como una "damita"-. Dijo esto en un susurro en mi oreja y luego la mordió suavemente. No pude resistir y gemí quedo… ¿¡PERO QUE!? ¡NO DEBERÍA PASARME ESTO CON EREN! Él sonrió complacido y luego se separó de mí carcajeando.- Me encantan tus reacciones.

-Suéltame, Eren-. Se separó de mí y suspiro, pero antes de irse tomo una de mis manos y le beso el dorso mientras me veía.

-No olvides lo que te dije, Levi-. Así se marchó, dejándome con el corazón en la boca.

Para cuando termine de vestirme, el zeppelín ya había aterrizado y bajamos, aunque no estábamos en el taller de Hanji, más bien en un extraño castillo color blanco, y una chica rubia y bonita nos esperaba, la cual al lado tenía a una castaña pecosa con el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Cabe mencionar que era muy alta.

-¡ENANIIIN!~ Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien-. Se movió justo a tiempo para evitar que le enceste un buen golpe certero en el vientre.

-¿Quién?

-Ella es Christa, la reina blanca, más bien, la verdadera reina de Infra-Terra antes de que Mikasa impusiera su propio reinado, pero es otro tema ¡Es una dulzura!

-Un gusto-. Dije dirigiéndome a la rubiecita con aspecto de princesa.

-Levi ¿Verdad? Hanji me conto bastante sobre ti, mucho sobre… bueno, ya sabes, que te hiciste pasar por una mujer.

-La verdad es que con esa altura de pitufo parece una-. Dijo en tono burlón la castaña. Cuando iba a tratar de darle un buen y merecido golpe, sentí unos brazos alzarme desde debajo de los míos, dejándome en el aire, dejándome en ridículo.

-No creo que te convenga tratar de golpear a Ymir, solo lograrás que se enfaden contigo, damita.

-No me digas damita, estúpido imbécil-. Le contesté molesto. Desde el momento en el que me alzaron con tanta confianza supe que era Eren.

-Es una costumbre, a fin de cuentas simplemente te han quitado pecho, nada más.

-¡Yo creo que habría que festejar con un baile el haber rescatado exitosamente a Eren!-. Exclamo Hanji, que fue seguida por un montón más de personas. Así, aparecieron instrumentos y músicos, además de que fuimos guiados a un gran salón principal donde todos comenzaron a bailar, pero no bailes lentos como los que a mí siempre me enseñaron a bailar, más bien eran bailes enérgicos y alegres, haciendo que todos bailaran en conjunto llevando las manos al aire y haciendo palmas. Claro que yo me quedé allí a un lado, junto a Hanji y un par de personas más que no les apetecía unirse a tal tipo de danza alegre.- ¿Enanín?

-¿Hm?-. No me digne a mirarla. Estaba demasiado absorto en los movimientos combinados de la gente, bailando en conjunto perfecto, acompañados por la música.

-¿Quieres ver algo estupendo?-. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

-No.

-¡Eren!-. Llamó la atención del joven que estaba bailando con distintas señoritas y él se aproximó a ella, pero antes de llegar Hanji le grito nuevamente.- ¡Haz lo que tú sabes!

Eren sonrió tímido y por alguna razón todos comenzaron a alentarlo. Entonces un fugaz cruce de miradas sucedió entre nosotros y él me sonrió altanero y pícaro. Comenzó a sonar una música especial e hizo un baile bastante particular, al cual todos aplaudían y ovacionaban, con un montón de pasos extraños que desafiaban toda lógica y anatomía humana.

Luego de un rato, la música ceso y la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

Huyendo del bullicio del lugar en el salón principal, y de toda la gente que quién sabe dónde estuvo, me comencé a adentrar cada vez más en los pasillos de este enorme castillo casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, aunque en sí todo este lugar parece imaginado por un niño con mucha imaginación esquizofrénica de 5 años, sin ofender a la gente que padece la enfermedad, pero sí a los que viven aquí.

No sé cuando estuve completamente solo y en silencio por estos enormes pasillos.

Ya aburrido de ver lo mismo, decidí volver por donde vine para por lo menos tener un poco de contacto humano y tener un lugar donde dormir. Supongo que no les molestaría, todos aquí son amables aunque muy particulares.

El tema es que no sé por dónde volver.

Mi sentido de la orientación nunca fue del todo bueno, generalmente cuando salíamos a hacer caza deportiva en los grandes bosques del ducado de mi padre, si me alejaba mucho de los grandes grupos de cazadores terminaba rondando solo en ese lugar hasta que alguien se dignara a buscarme.

Lo único que podía ver en todo el lugar eran las paredes blancas, casi pareciera de cristal, y muchas puertas, todo igual, aunque en algunos puntos se dividía en caminos que por lo menos para mí se veían iguales.

Camine vagando por allí, quizás en algún momento me encontraría con alguien que salió en mi búsqueda al no verme por mucho rato, aunque dudo que alguien lo note, después de todo no soy nada más que un extranjero travesti ante la vista de todos ¿Verdad?

Suspire resignado, y justo cuando me iba a rendir sentí una risilla en mi oído y unos fuertes brazos rodeándome por detrás, aprisionándome.

-¿Te perdiste, damita?

-Eren-. Sentencié, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, me alegraba verlo aquí.- No me digas así.

-¿Levi está bien? Olvido por momentos que en vez de una damita es un atractivo muchacho-. Me dio vuelta para verme, y entonces me acorralo contra una pared.- No me ha respondido ¿Te perdiste?-. Acarició mi nariz con la suya, haciendo que el calor subiera a mis mejillas y mi pecho latiera y vibrara desenfrenadamente.

-¿Y que si digo que sí?-. Desafié. El rió altanero y a nueva cuenta acercó su rostro al mío. Su rodilla se había colado entre mis piernas… esperen ¿Por qué mierda estoy en una situación así… con otro hombre?

-Entonces deberé castigarte por haber desaparecido, aunque te seguí todo el tiempo ¿Qué buscabas?

-Solo quise alejarme de gente irritante como tú, Sombrerero acosador-. Yo también tenía mis trucos, y él sonrió de nuevo por tal atrevimiento de llamarle así, entonces reposo su cabeza en mi hombro, aspirando mi fragancia en mi pecho.

-¿Sabes? Me muero por besarte ahora.

-Yo me muero por golpearte hasta la muerte-. Lo aparté un poco solo para ver su rostro indignado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no dejarás que te bese, querida damita?-. Me acarició la mejilla y nuevamente rozó su nariz con la mía.

-No dejaría que un Loco me bese.

-No estoy loco, me parezco a todos aquí. Más bien tú no encajas mucho-. Me reprochó.

-Es que en un mundo de locos, solo los locos están cuerdos.

-¿Dejarías que este loco te besara ahora mismo?

-Creo que ya dije que no ¿Verdad Eren?-. Así lo alejé de mí mientras el refunfuñaba, negándose a querer dejarme ir. Entonces cuando estaba por encaminarme me apresó por la cintura y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, acariciando mi nuca con su nariz, olfateándome.

-Me gusta tu aroma.

-No te acostumbres-. Lo separé nuevamente de mí para comenzar a caminar, entonces él se paró al lado mío.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?-. Touché.- ¿Quieres que te guíe?

-Muérete-. Iba a seguir discutiendo pero se escuchó un golpe y bullicio en uno de los salones, signo de: Algo está mal. Entonces Eren se puso alerta y me tomo de la muñeca para comenzar a correr por los pasillos a paso seguro, llevándome a rastras con él. Entonces, luego de doblar 3 esquinas volvimos al salón principal ¿¡Tan cerca estaba!?- Pero que…

La escena que se nos presentaba en frente era realmente algo extraño. Era la mismísima Mikasa quitándose la corona en frente a Christa y devolviéndosela. Eren se quedó atónito y Mikasa con la mirada gacha se reverenciaba ante una sorprendida pero compasiva Christa.

-¿Mikasa?-. Fue la interrogante de Eren. Ella levantó la vista y se topó con la de Eren, y luego con la mía, para después ver hacia un punto más bajo. Entonces sacudí fuertemente mi mano que aún estaba sostenida por Eren ¿¡Cuando había pasado de agarrar mi muñeca a mi mano!? Eren me miro con reproche, pero un gruñido de mi parte cuando trato de tocarme nuevamente basto para que se alejara de mí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento Eren, te cause un montón de problemas. Es normal que me odies, y no puedo compensártelo…

-Está bien Mikasa-. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella.- Sin remordimientos ¿Si?

-Si-. Se froto los ojos de manera infantil y luego casi golpeo a Eren cuando se acercó y la abrazó. Ella correspondió y comenzó a decir "lo siento" bajito.

-De todas maneras seguimos siendo hermanos ¿Verdad?-. Si tuviera café, lo hubiera escupido. Muchos se paralizaron con tal revelación de su parte, pero Armin se adelantó a explicar que eran Hermanastros y desde jóvenes los habían emparejado. Muchos se preguntaron quiénes, ya que al parecer esto no era normal aquí. En "El país de las Maravillas" todos se casaban con quién quería y nadie podía imponer nada.

-Bueno, el tema es que aunque somos hermanastros nos comprometieron, y yo nunca quise casarme con ella porque la verdad es que… lo sentía como Incesto, así que huí-. Termino de relatar Eren

-Yo solo quería proteger a Eren, y pensé que casarme con él sería la manera más normal de permanecer a su lado para que nada le pase, pero al final termine volviéndome loca y lastime a mucha gente. Realmente lo siento…

-Supongo que está bien. Es normal querer proteger a tus hermanos…-. Comentó Christa.- Eren bienvenida en mi castillo, Mikasa. Sin remordimientos ¿Si?

-Gracias, Christa.

-Hey, Levi-. Me llamó Eren acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Perdonar qué?-. Fruncí el ceño. Si llega a nombrar siquiera algo de que me quería besar en el pasillo, le golpearé tan fuerte que lo enviaré a la enfermería.

-Abracé a Mikasa.

-¿Y eso que me importa? Deja ya de joder o te golpearé hasta matarte, no estoy de humor.

-¡Gruñón!-. Se quejó Eren frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eres el tipo que se hizo pasar por una mujer ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Mikasa

-Y tú eres la que rompió mi camisa y me dio una cachetada en el rostro.

-Tú me golpeaste el vientre.

-Ajá ¿Y? ¿Me debo disculpar?

-¡HAHAAHHAH! ¡EREN CONTROLA A TUS DOS MUJERES! Hanji entre carcajadas.

-Yo no soy mujer, loca de mierda.

-Mikasa, Levi, Llévense bien ¿Si?-. Preguntó Eren interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Eren, este enano travesti solo te traerá desgracias.

-¿A quién le dijiste Enano travesti, Acosadora maniática de mierda?

-¿Ves algún otro enano travesti en este lugar?-. No aguanté más y me abalancé sobre ella, y Mikasa con buenos reflejos reaccionó, dándonos un golpe al mismo tiempo. Ella calló sujetándose una rodilla y yo sujetándome el vientre, con Eren al medio mirándonos con reproche.

-Parece que se igualan en fuerza ¿Eh?-. Dijo Armin.

-Eren, Este enano de mierda…-. Masculló Mikasa. Y ya se la manera perfecta de molestarla.

-Eren…-. Le llamé con un tono suave. Él se giró a mirarme lentamente, sorprendido por el tono de voz que use. Me incorpore un poco en el lugar y extendí mis brazos hacia él, casi pude ver como el corazón se le paraba, aunque lo que si note claramente fue como un sonrojo considerable subía a sus mejillas. Lo mire a los ojos y use mi mejor expresión tierna para conseguir lo que quiero, esa que usaba con mis padres cuando era pequeño.- Mikasa me ha golpeado el vientre y me duele. Cárgame.

-Claro que si-. Dijo automáticamente casi hipnotizado, lanzando lejos su bastón e hincándose en frente mío, me tomo entre sus brazos, alzándome con un poco de dificultad. Yo estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas.- Pesas bastante…

-Es normal, ya no mido 20 centímetros-. Sentía la mirada furiosa de Mikasa y para hacerla enojar más, la mire socarronamente mientras rodeaba el cuello de Eren para apegarme más a él, en un acto posesivo. La mirada de Mikasa de un momento a otro se centró en Eren y se tornó preocupada.

-¿Eren?-. Me gire para verlo guiado de la preocupación de Mikasa, y él estaba mirándome fijamente con la boca entreabierta y la nariz sangrante

-Hey Eren, estas sangrando…

-Soy tan feliz…

-Me llegas a manchar con tu asquerosa sangre y no sales vivo de esta.

-Sí, lo siento… Am ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?-. Estaba más tímido de lo normal, lo que me daba muy mala espina.

-No sé, por ahí pero lejos de la loca de tu hermana-. El rió suavemente y se acercó a mi oído.

-Si fuera por mí, ahora mismo te llevaría a una cama.

-¿¡Que!?-. Dije casi en un grito, con el calor en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndome a mil. Él me sonrió socarronamente. Eren ha vuelto, definitivamente.

-Por favor, mejor calmémonos ¿Si?-. Preguntó Nerviosa Christa. Yo desenvolví mis brazos del cuello de Eren y los crucé en mi pecho, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño e hiciera un puchero.- Mejor vamos a cenar.

Así nos guiaron a un comedor donde había servido un enorme banquete ¿Todo esto porque rescatamos a un mocoso? Él mismo me dejo en una silla, y se sentó al lado mío. Del otro lado de Eren estaba Mikasa, y al otro lado mío estaba el sirviente principal de ella, el tal "Jean Kirschtein"

Comenzó la cena y hubo varias disputas entre los dos jóvenes a mis lados, los cuales tuvieron sus buenos golpes en la cabeza. Luego de eso comenzó un baile nuevamente, esta vez más formal y con pasos más suaves y lentos, aunque desentonaba un poco con la gente que los protagonizaba, pero de todas maneras la música fluía armoniosa con los pasos de las personas.

La cantidad de gente me abrumo un poco y salí por las puertas del castillo dispuesto a dirigirme a los jardines. Según lo que oí comentar de Hanji, tiene un gran jardín con muchas rosas y otros distintos tipos de flores. Reconocí a unas flores gigantes al fondo, charlando y parloteando sobre distintas cosas; eras las chillonas que me "recibieron" en el lugar. Decidí tomar otro camino para evitar enfrentamientos.

Llegué al centro del jardín, donde había una hermosa fuente rodeada de muchas rosas de muchos colores, me senté en la piedra fría y suspire cansado ¿Hace cuánto que estoy en este lugar? Pasaron muchas cosas de todas maneras. Sentí como alguien suspiraba y se sentaba al lado mío, y no era nadie más que Eren.

-¿Vienes a acosarme?

-Tranquilo, esta vez solo vengo a charlar.

-Ajá. Vas a charlar de cómo harás para llevarme a la habitación más cercana-. Rió un poco y volvió a suspirar.

-Preferí seguirte a estar con toda esa gente agobiante alrededor. ¿Quieres té?-. Levantó su galera y como la primera vez, sacó una tetera y de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo dos tazas.

-Si es posible, de Rosa mosqueta.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Inglaterra? No tengo de rosa mosqueta pero aquí hay una flor que tiene casi el mismo sabor dulce-. Si ya me hubiera dado el té lo hubiera escupido.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Creo que te mereces que te cuente la verdad ¿Eh?-. Se recargo hacia atrás mirando al cielo estrellado, para luego tenderme una taza de té. Al probarla, definitivamente era Rosa Mosqueta.

-A mi parecer, sí, ahora mismo.

-Bueno, verás. Armin, Mikasa y Yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños ¿Sabes? Los 3 éramos de familias importantes y adineradas, por eso Mikasa y Yo estábamos comprometidos desde los 2 años, cuando ni siquiera teníamos conciencia. Entonces, los padres de ella fueron asesinados-. Su mirada se entristeció.- y vino a vivir con nosotros, por eso la considero mi hermanastra, ya que eso sucedió cuando apenas teníamos 5. Pero lo que realmente cambió todo paso a nuestros 7 años… Tú cuando llegaste aquí, caíste en una habitación ¿Verdad?

-Sí, una con decoración de muy mal gusto y botellas con notas que parecían de violadores ¿Acaso la escribiste tú? No me sorprendería-. Lanzó una sincera carcajada con mi comentario.

-Un día estábamos caminando por los bosques y perseguimos un conejo blanco-. Comenzó a relatar mientras bebía su té.- Mi familia era muy famosa por ser cazadores, y la próxima semana iría a mi primera cacería, entonces quería practicar y lucirme con mi padre, pero Mikasa siempre era mejor que yo-. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó eso. Sus expresiones infantiles son simplemente cautivadoras, aunque nunca lo admitiré.- Entonces, el conejo desapareció detrás de un árbol, y cuando tratamos de averiguar donde había ido, los 3 caímos en el pozo. Bueno, ya sabrás lo que viene después. Llegamos a la habitación, bebimos de la botella y nos encogimos, pero no teníamos la llave, así que comimos el dulce debajo de la silla pero crecimos demasiado de la cuenta, para luego tomar la llave y beber de nuevo el líquido para por fin llegar al bosque.

-Pf… Qué manera de dar vueltas a un mismo asunto ¿Eh?

-¿A ti no te paso?

-No, descifré las circunstancias-. Decidí guardarme que no me sucedió lo mismo porque lancé la llave restándole importancia, a pura suerte.

-Luego de eso conocimos a la gente de este lugar, y la verdad es que dudo que muchos hayan nacido aquí. La mayoría parecen simples humanos, aunque no estoy seguro, tampoco les pregunté. La única persona que sé que le paso lo mismo que a nosotros es Historia, y su pasado no es bonito.

-¿Historia?

-Christa. Ella realmente se llama Historia Reiss, pero su familia no la quería, y luego de muchos problemas llegó aquí. En definitiva, los que hemos llegado aquí teníamos problemas y encontramos este lugar. Pareciera que fuera hecho para las personas que no tienen una vida buena en el exterior ¿Verdad?

-¿A ti que te paso?

-Es algo incómodo…

-Ya abriste la bocota, ahora me lo tienes que decir.

-Bueno, Armin quería estudiar y ser doctor para viajar por el mundo como sus padres, pero su abuelo que estaba a cargo de él, no quería que sufriera el mismo destino que ellos, ya que desaparecieron en el mar. Así que lo quería obligar a quedarse allí en Inglaterra para ser un Marqués. Mikasa iba a ser adoptada por su verdadera familia, pero nunca le prestaron atención, así que se quería quedar con nosotros, ya que a ellos solo les interesaba por la gran fortuna que había heredado.

-Eso no me importa, lo que me importa eres tú…-. Me tapé la boca y miré al otro lado avergonzado por haber abierto la boca de más y haber dicho algo tan mal interpretable. Él se rió y cerro distancias conmigo, para poder hablarme al oído.

-Eso ya lo sé, Levi.

-Cuéntame tu historia y ya, imbécil-. No me atrevía a girarme y mirarlo, aunque sabía que tenía mis orejas rojas.

-Bueno, Hehe… Mis padres querían que me casara con Mikasa, pero desde pequeño yo no lo quería porque me había dado cuenta de que, bueno, es incómodo, pero mi problema era que… bueno, yo soy… homosexual.

-Dime algo nuevo-. Mascullé.- ¿Crees que con tus coqueteos e insinuaciones no me había dado cuenta? Además de que dijiste que querías besarme.

-Supongo que tienes razón-. Rió un poco.- ¿Qué había dicho yo?

-Que me querías besar.

-¿Específicamente qué?

-Mariconadas.

-¿Perdona?

-Dijiste "Me muero por besarte ahora"

-Es curioso-. Me dio vuelta. Oh mierda, me acabo de dar cuenta de mi GRAVE error. Pero Eren ya estaba cara a cara conmigo, tomándome del mentón para que le viera a los ojos.- Porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

-Espera…-. No pude terminar porque me vi interrumpido por los labios de Eren que aprisionaron los míos con ternura. Tenían, como me lo esperaba, sabor a té negro y galletas, simplemente delicioso y embriagante. Como ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás, me deje llevar y él al ver que era correspondido me tomo de la cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo. Aún se escuchaba la música de Vals en el salón, y pareciera que nuestros labios danzaran con la melodía. Me perdí en la sensación de su lengua delineando suavemente la comisura de mis labios, y en un suspiro aprovecho para invadir mi boca, explorándola con dedicación y ternura. Luego de una cantidad de tiempo indescifrable nos separamos jadeantes en busca de aire.

-¿Mi imaginación o hace más calor?-. Dijo él aún sin soltarme.

-Cállate.

-Al final has besado a un loco ¿Verdad?

-Quizás estés loco, pero por lo que he visto aquí, las mejores personas lo están.

-Entonces ¿Te puedo besar nuevamente?-. No me dejo responderle que ya lo había hecho, solo que esta vez fue uno corto.

-¿Para qué preguntas si lo haces de todas maneras?

-No me rechazas ¿Es que te gusta cómo beso?

-No-. Mentí

-Entonces ¿Por qué es? ¿Es que me amas y por eso no me apartas?-. Dijo acercándose nuevamente, pero esta vez no me beso, más bien solo acaricio mi nariz con la suya.

-Claro que no.

-Pero debe ser una de las dos. O te gusta como beso o te gusto yo ¿Cuál?

-¿Y que si son las dos?-. Lo tomé de la nuca y estampé un beso sorpresivo en sus labios, pero él sonrió sobre estos y tomo el control.

-Creo que yo también te amo, mi no damita.

-Cállate. La gente nos debe estar buscando, volvamos-. El asintió y con una sonrisa boba se levantó de su lugar, tendiéndome una mano que rechacé, para luego volver al salón, y tal como lo imaginé, Mikasa sometió a un interrogatorio a Eren preguntándole donde estaba y porqué volvía conmigo, del cual decidí desentenderme.

Entrada la noche, Chista me dio un cambio de ropa y me asigno una habitación en la cual dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté y me dirigí al comedor, uno de los pocos lugares que conocía como llegar, y al entrar Eren estaba tomando el té con Sasha y Connie.

-¡Levi!-. Dijo él al verme, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando por toda la mesa hasta donde estaba yo, tirando un par de cosas en el proceso.- ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres té? ¡Hoy estamos celebrando!

-¿Qué celebran?-. Pregunté curioso sentándome en una punta, tomando la taza que me saco de su bolsillo, para luego bajar de un salto y retornar a su lugar original, no sin antes servirles té a Connie y Sasha.

-¡Hoy es mi no cumpleaños!-. Dijo alegre.

-¡Y el mío!-. Sasha

-¡Yo tampoco cumplo años hoy!-. Termino de decir Connie, bebiendo de un trago todo el té que le habían dado.

-¿No… cumpleaños?

-¿Hoy también es tu no cumpleaños?-. Inquirió Eren curioso.

-Creo…-. Ese fue el detonante para que los tres se pararan y me rodearan en un "abrazo grupal" que me dio nauseas.

-¡Feliz no Cumpleaños!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Uno no puede levantarse y tener un desayuno medianamente normal?

-Con nosotros aquí, es difícil-. Dijo Eren entre carcajadas.

-Como sea ¿Tienen galletas?

-¿Quieres pastel? Es ahora o nunca antes de que Sasha lo devore completamente.

-¿De qué es?

-Chocolate negro, chocolate blanco, crema y frambuesas, o así les dirían arriba-. Dijo Sasha. Eren, Connie y Yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Sasha ¿Tú también?-. Comenzó Connie.

-¿Connie, acaso tú…?-. Ese fue Eren.

-Dejémoslo ahí. Coincidimos en que todos venimos de arriba-. Mascullé yo, irritado por la cercanía de las personas.

-¿¡Ustedes también!?-. Preguntó Hanji, que entró seguida de muchas personas de su taller. Así, comenzó a sumarse gente, todos dudando. Christa, Ymir, Petra, Erd, Auro, Gunther, Jean y muchas personas que yo no conocía. Todos se sentaron a tomar el té y comenzaron a charlar. Todos decían por qué habían llegado aquí.

-Al final son todos extranjeros ¿Eh? Farlan no lo es de todos modos-. Dijo Isabel apareciendo detrás de mí

-Si, al ser un gato que desaparece es claro que no eres de nuestro mundo, Sonriente-. Hanji

-¡Les he dicho que me llamen Cheshire!-. Se quejó ella.

-A mí me dijiste que te diga Isabel-. Recalqué.

-Sip, pero porque tú me caes bien, que los demás me digan Cheshire.

-¿Y tú Levi?-. Inquirió Eren. Todos callaron y me miraron.- Todos hemos dicho él porque llegamos aquí, pero tu llegaste hace poco.

-No lo sé. Supongo que fue porque me querían emparejar con un Conde para así mantener a mi familia, por eso me vestí de mujer, pero ese hijo de puta me quiso prácticamente violar, así que corrí y caí aquí. Creo que era porque me querían esposar con un tipo que ni conocía, además de hacerme pasar por mujer.

-¿Y cuáles eran vuestros apellidos?-. Preguntó Christa. Todos comenzaron a nombrarlos, uno por uno. Varios los reconocí, y había oído que sus niños habían desaparecido de las familias. Lo que no me cuadraba del todo era que ellos supuestamente habían pasado más de 10 años aquí, pero arriba solo desaparecieron hace 4, supongo que el tiempo no es el mismo, aunque el envejecimiento es igual… prefiero dejarlo como está a hacerme una maraña en la mente.. Eren Jäeger, hijo de condes Alemanes que se instalaron en Inglaterra. Eran los dos descendientes con Mikasa, así que se quedaron sin alguien que herede sus tierras.

-Mikasa Ackerman…-. Me sacó de mis cavilaciones y pensamientos ese nombre. Escupí todo el té que tenía en la boca llamando la atención de todos. Comencé a toser y la mire fijo.

-No puede ser… tú, mocosa…

-Levi ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó Eren.

-Levi Ackerman-. Ahora la que escupió todo fue ella.- Supongo que eres la hija del hermano de mi padre, la que quedó huérfana.

-¿Hijo de…?

-Kane.

-Espera ¿Qué?-. Dijo Eren confundido, intercalando miradas entre nosotros, los cuales no despegábamos la mirada del otro.

-Eren, este travesti para mi desgracia es mi primo.

-Ni que a mí me gustara tener un familiar que es una loca acosadora maniática, además de tirana y maleducada. Se nota que no fuiste criada completamente por los Ackerman.

-¡Oye, en parte insultas a mi familia!-. Reaccionó Eren con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé-. Solo se resignó a hacer un puchero, pero luego volvió a abrir su bocota fuera de lugar.

-La verdad que se parecen mucho. La piel blanca, el pelo negro, rasgos finos… Color de ojos…-. Se vio intimidado por las dos miradas.- Miradas asesinas que degollan…-. Sonrió socarrón. Cuando sonríe así significa que algo malo viene.- Su obsesión insana conmigo.

-No estoy obsesionado contigo, además de imbécil eres ególatra.

-Eren ¿Este enano está obsesionado contigo? ¿Te hizo algo indebido?-. Su mirada se afilo.- Por eso volvieron juntos… ¡Desvirgaste a Eren!-. Eso último fue para mí, que me hizo ahogarme con mi té para luego mirarla de manera asesina.

-Yo no desvirgué a nadie, más bien controla a tu "hermanito" que anda de acosador.

-Levi ¿Al final que pasó con eso de que debes casarte con el Conde ese?-. Preguntó Eren. Eso me hizo entrar de nuevo en mis cabales.

-Joder, tienes razón… Mi padre, debo volver arriba.

-¿Volver?-. Preguntaron todos.

-Debo ayudar a mi familia, no puedo quedarme aquí y desentenderme de mis responsabilidades.

-Volver arriba… yo no podría… me daría miedo enfrentar a mis padres-. Dijo bajo Eren, y todos los demás dijeron cosas parecidas.

-¿Cómo vuelvo?

-En eso puedo ayudarte yo-. Dijo levantándose Christa.- Creo que es muy noble el enfrentar las razones de tus desgracias y volver, y creo que tengo una pócima para poder hacerte volver arriba.

-Cuento contigo, Christa-. Le agradecí.

-Levi ¿En serio vas a volver arriba?

-Eso espero poder.

-¿Te vas a casar con ese tipo?-. Su mirada se afilo y enfureció, como la de un perro rabioso a punto de atacar.

-No, pienso romperle la cara a patadas-. Sonreí y él sonrió conmigo.- Pero de todas maneras dependerá mayormente de mi padre, aunque también puedo partirle la cara a golpes, es un tipo fuerte y duro, de algún lugar aprendí a defenderme.

-Si no te casas con ese tipo y tu padre acepta tú "libertad" ¿Serías mío?

-No preguntes cosas estúpidas.

-Hagamos una apuesta-. Dijo él reclinándose en su respaldo.- Yo creo que, si es cuerpo a cuerpo, tu padre te ganaría-. Buena forma de extorsionar Jäeger, pegándome en el Ego.

-Yo confío en mí mismo y mis habilidades para romper caras de la gente.

-Si tu padre te gana en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, yo gano, y serás mío.

-… Está bien, pero si yo le parto la cara al viejo, serás mi mula de carga y transporte por una semana.

-Hecho-. Los dos sonreímos y estrechamos las manos, pero luego Hanji nos interrumpió.

-Enanín, creo que no quieres volver a una fiesta de alta sociedad vestido así ¿Verdad? ¡Tenemos que recuperar tu vestuario! ¡Cheshire!~-. Entonces se abrieron las puertas y vino flotando el vestido que había llevado este tiempo, un poco sucio pero estaba aceptable. Isabel apareció mostrando que era ella la que lo llevaba. Me guiaron hasta una habitación y me puse los ropajes nuevamente, con los zapatos, medias y guantes, todo. Volví al salón y Christa ya me estaba esperando, aunque reprimió una risa al verme así, aunque Mikasa no resistió y carcajeó burlona.

-Te faltan estos-. Vino Hanji y Me metió los cascos sin mi consentimiento, aunque se llevó un buen golpe en la cara.

-De todas maneras, falta algo, aunque lo deje en esa habitación rara…-. Me toqué el pelo.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-. Apareció Isabel portando mi peluca, pero luego me la dio y me la puse, acomodándola. Callé a todas las miradas con una mía, y me acerqué a Christa, la cual me tendió una botellita con un líquido violáceo. Sin dudar lo abrí y me lo bebí, para que Eren me tomara del brazo. Tenía la mirada baja.

-¿Volverás?-. Levantó la mirada y sus orbes esmeraldas irradiaban tristeza.

-Debo volver para hacerte cumplir tu parte de la apuesta ¿Verdad? No pienso perderme a mi mula de carga-. Dije socarronamente. Él sonrió de vuelta, y luego de eso, todo se hizo borroso.

-x-

-Christa, tengo que pedirte un favor-. Dijo Eren, con la mano en el aire, donde antes había estado sosteniendo a Levi.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes hacer más de esa pócima?

-¿Acaso tú…?-. Aunque el ojiverde no especificó que quería, la pequeña rubia fue capaz de descifrar, asintiendo.

-Eren, te acompañaré-. Dijo Mikasa decidida, tomándole una muñeca.

-Mikasa… Gracias-. Le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Yo también voy-. Concluyó Armin

-¡Cuenten conmigo!-. Exclamó cierta loca de lentes.

-Parece que tendremos mucho que hacer ¿Eh?-. Le dijo Christa a Ymir mientras se dirigían a toda prisa a su laboratorio.

* * *

¡Hehe! ¿Que les pareció?

Bueno, como dije antes, en este capi se develaron varias cosas sobre Erencito ¡y decidí también decir sobre los demás personajes!

Adoro esta película, tanto la de dibujos animados como la de Tim Burton (genio de la laif) porque además tiene varias frases geniales.

Dejen reviews onó cuando tenga 20 reviews subire el siguiente (extorsión plis) osea, 11 reviews. REVIEWEEN :c (?)

Nada mas que decir, solamente que tengo demasiada flojera de corregir si hay algun corte, tengan piedad.

Patatapandicornio


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, mis deliciosas y hermosas criaturas del demonio (?)**

**Aquí vine con el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic (?) y mentí, cuando llegaron a 20 review pasó aún un mes antes de que actualizara xD pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.  
**

**¿Advertencias? Ninguna, solo que menciona sexo. Pero ño mis mosquitas, no tiene lemon. Quizás si dejan muchos hermosos reviews y me pongo de buenas haga un Ova con lemon (?)**

**Solo si estoy de buenas...  
Bueno, el anime le pertenece a La llamita, digo, Hajime Isayama. Si fueran de mi procedencia no serían fanfics, osea, plox. "Fan-Fics" "FAN- FICCIÓN" (Me enoja la gentecita que no lo entiende (?)  
PLOX HAJIME "El turrix troll" ISAYAMA, CONFIRMA EL PUTOH ERERI**

**YO SE QUE QUIERES**

**LO VEO EN TUS OJOS QUE NO VEO**

**Como sea, por ahora les dejaré leer (?)**

* * *

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había salido del pozo ese. Me paré y vi que ya había oscurecido considerablemente, si no es que realmente habían pasado 2 días y me había reportado como desaparecido, pero negué la opción al ver que el jardín estaba lleno de gente, aunque se estaban adentrando. Las jóvenes lucían vestidos ostentosos, llenos de adornos y volados.

Mierda.

Volví a los jardines principales, llevándome las miradas reprobadoras de la gente al ver que mi vestido estaba destrozado y sucio.

Subí el mentón y me tomaron del hombro bruscamente. Me alarmé al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera aquel hijo de puta, pero lo que me encontré fue a Kenny totalmente pálido y con una mirada de preocupación. Luego de darme el regaño de mi vida por desaparecer así de la nada, pero luego pase a unos vestidores donde me pusieron nuevamente uno de esos endemoniados Corsé (porque yo solo en el país de las maravillas no lo iba a hacer) que me quitaron todo el aire, en el espejo casi podía ver como estaba azul.

Ya terminado el cambio, pude verme al espejo con todos los ropajes, y debo de admitir que mi padre no tiene tan mal gusto…. ¡PERO SOY HOMBRE!

No era nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso vestido de satín color celeste pastel. Tenía las mangas anchas con muchos adornos y volados en estas, encaje en el pecho. El cuello alto para disimular mis no-pechos, en general, era precioso. Me puse unas medias de encaje hasta las rodillas del mismo color pastel con ligas. Unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, la verdad ya no me incomodaba. Todo decorado con un pañuelo en mi cuello y un recogido de cabello, aunque lo preferiría suelto… o más bien corto, sin peluca, sin vestido… Consistía en el pelo recogido con un par de broches y pasadores. Si se sacan el pelo cae "natural".

Mi padre me esperaba en la salida de la habitación, y al verme se disculpó de nuevo conmigo por obligarme a hacer esto, a lo que solo le miré de mala gana, diciéndole crudamente que ya era tarde para la disculpas. Y de todas maneras, debería hacerlo si era por el bien de la familia.

Él me escoltó hasta la entrada del salón, y al entrar estaba entonándose un hermoso vals, el cual pude reconocer como "El baile del emperador" Una sonata hermosa. Había mucha gente danzando en el lugar, las jovencitas riendo jovialmente a los hermosos hombres que hablaban con ellas, aunque claro, muchas se reservaban para el joven Smith, ya que por decirlo así era "el gran premio" de la noche.

Me di vuelta para nuevamente tratar de buscar a mi padre, pero me hallaba solo, completamente perdido entre el mar de gente. Buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada, lo hallé charlando amenamente con una damisela. Vaya viejo calenturiento de mierda. Me valí por mí mismo y me dirigí a las mesas donde se podían servir bocadillos y tragos.

Varios viejos estúpidos comenzaron a pedir mi mano, mirándome con una cara de pura lasciva ¿¡Acaso yo atraigo a todos los putos pervertidos!? Primero me persigue un mastodonte de mierda, luego caigo en el país de las maravillas y me encuentro con Eren…

Eren…

¿Estará bien? Más le vale a esa perra estúpida que no lo toque, si me llego a enterar de que le ha hecho algo juro que la degollaré

-¿Por qué mierda me preocupo por eso ahora? regañé a mí mismo, ganándome una mirada extrañada de una persona que estaba cerca de mí. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi actitud despreocupada, acercándome sigilosamente y de a poco hacia mi objetivo.

Aunque claro, aunque originalmente mi idea era enamorarlo y casarme con el conde Smith, ahora simplemente le haría caer a mis pies para luego patearle el rostro.

Si, era un buen plan.

Se dio paso a un vals hermoso y rítmico, perfecto para bailar. Las parejas de jovencitas y nobles no tardaron en salir a relucir sus pasos de baile en medio del salón, se veían los vestidos de distintos colores dar vueltas armoniosas mientras parecía que flotaban por la pista de baile grácilmente, aunque claro, había algunas excepciones.

Debía de admitir, que las damas que se presentaban en este baile eran realmente unas chicas educadas, o por lo menos, con buena educación en el salón. Si hay un tipo de mujer insoportable son las que se quedan cotilleando en un lugar apartado del salón, hablando con otras zorras sobre lo ridícula que se ve tal damisela, cuando ellas ni siquiera se dignan a poner un puto pie en la madera.

Oh claro, lo que faltaba. Entró el conde Smith bailando con una joven, pero cada 10 segundos, luego de un par de pasos y volteretas, cambiaba de dama, haciendo una danza coordinada y bastante grácil y agradable a la vista. Aunque claro, para mí era una estupidez, aprovecharse de las ilusiones de las mujeres solo para lucirse bailando.

Un hombre de buen parecido se me acercó a pedirme la mano para bailar. Como parecía por lo menos un poco decente y antes lo había visto bailar con pasos lo suficientemente buenos (aunque yo fuera "nuevo" en esto de dejarme guiar como una dama) así que acepte, además de que no quería quedar como la mujer resignada a no bailar jamás, condenándome a un lado de la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a danzar, y poco a poco me acostumbré al paso de este hombre, el cual no paraba de sonreírme, acariciando mis caderas para poder bailar como es debido. Al final del tramo de la pieza, me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, dándome las gracias por haberlo dejado bailar conmigo. ¿Acaso que ya no se encuentran hombres así?... ¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando como mujer…? Dios, el corsé me está afectando al cerebro por la falta de aire. Por alguna razón siento que le estoy siendo infiel a Eren…

¡Pero él y yo no somos nada!

¡Fuera pensamientos homosexuales!

"_-O me amas o te gusta como beso. Una de las dos_

_-Quizás son las dos"_

¿¡Como pude decir algo como eso!? ¡Dios, estaba drogado o algo!

-Probablemente le había puesto algo al pastelito ese con la nota de violador…-. Dije pensativo en un susurro. Otra persona pasó y me miró extrañada. Lo miré nuevamente y le callé el culo con una mirada de "que mierda te importa si deliro con morenos sensuales"…

¿¡Sensuales!? ¿Qué mierdas me pasa?

"Dios, acepta ya que eres un puto homo y que te gusta Eren" Eso fue lo que me dijo una vocecita interna. Puta conciencia.

Pude ver que se hizo un espacio entre las damiselas que intentaban cortejar al joven Smith y me hice paso entre ellas para acercarme a él y poder charlar como es debido. Al verme caminar hacia él, evidentemente me reconoció y le pidió a las demás chicas que se retiraran, las cuales acataron a muy mala gana.

-Buenas noches, querida dama de ébano-. Me saludó dejando un beso en el dorso de mi mano ¿Qué clase de apodo estúpido era ese? Dios mío, es un imbécil.

-Conde Smith-. Dije en modo de saludo. Cuando soltó mi mano la llevé junto a la otra, que se encontraban apoyadas en mi vientre. Él me sonrió.

-¿Se ha asustado con lo de antes?-. Volvió a tratar de depositar otro beso en el dorso de mi mano, pero con un ademán me alejé. El imbécil sonrió con sorna y comenzó a sonar otro vals.- ¿Me permite este…?-. Iba a rechazar su oferta para dejarlo en ridículo, pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Buenos días, damita-. Una voz sonó detrás de mí, sobresaltándome.- ¿Me concede este baile?-. Me di vuelta y me encontré con una persona alta, al parecer con piel morena. Tenía un traje galardonado y una máscara cubría su rostro, aunque podía ver que tenía una sonrisa. Para "vengarme" de Erwin, decidí tomar sin miramientos la mano de ese extraño, y al rozarla un cosquilleo me recorrió el brazo. Se me hacía terriblemente familiar.

Avanzamos a la pista de baile y me tomó totalmente confiado por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Era considerablemente alto. Comenzamos a danzar al ritmo del vals, y la verdad que este tipo sabía lo que hacía. Sus pasos me guiaban suavemente, deslizándose conmigo. Se acercó a mi oído y di un respingo, entonces, quitó los pasadores de mi cabeza y dejó que la falsa melena negra callera hasta mi cintura, sorprendiéndome. Iba a reprocharle, pero nuevamente estaba con esa sonrisa de galán.

De alguna manera me estaba sintiendo infiel a Eren nuevamente, aunque no tuviéramos nada. De todas maneras a ese idiota le haré pagar por todo.

Entonces, cuando le iba a recriminar, pude ver que detrás de esa máscara destellaban con gracia un par de ojos verdes.

Eren.

Ese imbécil…

-¿Acaso…?-. Comencé a decir, pero él rió un poco y me tomó posesivamente de la cadera, susurrándome en el oído. Para la vista de los ojos de la alta sociedad eso era muy atrevido, pero como siempre me ha valido el hecho de lo que esos cerdos piensen, dejé que me tomara.

-Bonito vestido, no damita-. Esquivo un golpe (disimulado, claro) a su estómago y se puso a reír, para volver a danzar grácilmente conmigo. Sus pasos me hacían sentir flotando, tenía buena educación en el salón.- Me gusta el color, me hace recordar a un cuento de hadas de cuando era pequeño. La "cenicienta" o Aschenputtel en alemán, como me la contaban a mí. Contaba que a las doce de la noche el hechizo se rompía y volvía a ser quien era realmente-. Conto con una voz soñadora.- Tu vestido se parece demasiado al que tenía. ¡Una Levicienta!-. Nuevamente lanzó una carcajada y esquivo otro golpe mío, yo estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-Cállate, hijo de puta.

-Esta música es muy aburrida-. Dijo haciendo un puchero bastante infantil.- Podemos mejorarla-. Sonrió a nueva cuenta e hizo una seña a alguien detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y estaba… ¿¡Hanji!? Con todo un grupo de personas del país de las maravillas, los cuales se hallaban vestidos para la ocasión, a excepción de la loca cuatro ojos, que seguía con sus típicas ropas de mecánica.

Entonces tomaron control de la situación, tomando los instrumentos del concierto y comenzando a interpretar una música animada pero formal a la vez. La gente comenzó a cuchichear emocionada entre ellos y luego se pusieron a bailar con palmas y giros. Se veían felices, joviales y cómodos, sobre todo las y los jóvenes. El ambiente tenso, pesado y formal se removió con esa música, y Eren me obligo a unirnos a tal danza.

Aunque parecía complejo y complicado, ese tipo de baile era bastante divertido, solo había que dejarse llevar y danzar junto al ritmo.

Miré al conde Smith y este estaba rojo de ira, ordenándole (disimuladamente, claro para que nadie lo notara) a los guardias para que detuvieran a los causantes de tal "revolución" en el baile.

Por fin el salón se estabilizó, sacando suspiros y quejas de los demás. Pero callaron nuevamente cuando el Conde Smith se hizo presente en la parte superior de las escaleras.

-Bueno, señoras y señores, creo que ha llegado la hora-. Dijo carraspeándose la garganta.- Como muchos saben, aproveché este baile para por fin elegir a la señorita que se convertirá en mi esposa-. Todos aplaudieron. Eren tomó mis manos y las apretó, tensando la mandíbula al ver al Joven Smith. Yo simplemente me mantuve estoico e indiferente.- Ya he elegido a mi prometida.

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear, algunas presumían que de seguro serían ellas.

-Esta dama demostró ser fuerte, a mi vista inteligente, y como no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella como es debido, no conozco su apellido, pero puedo asegurarles que es la doncella más hermosa que he visto, y la tengo ahora mismo en mis ojos-. Esto último lo dijo con recelo, y acto seguido, me miró a mí. Me tensé inmediatamente, esperando que fuera una mala broma, pero comenzó a descender en mi dirección. Me separé de Eren (el cual aceptó renuente y de verdadera mala gana) y di un paso al frente. Este tipo sonrió y tomó mi mano.

-Conde Smith-. Dije a modo de saludo una vez más.

-Efectivamente, mi dama. ¿Me da el derecho de saber su apellido para anunciar a todos los presentes de que usted tendrá el honor de ser la mujer a mi lado el resto de sus días?-. Me sonrió y un anillo se deslizó por mi dedo anular.

-Ajá… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?-. Pude ver como se congelo, literalmente. Con desprecio quité el anillo de mi dedo, y en un rápido movimiento le abrí la boca y le puse en un lugar que le obligaría a tragárselo por auto reflejo. Pude escuchar como mi padre chillaba de terror, luego me aguantaría sus regaños. Por ahora me complacía escuchar los vitoreo de la gente del país de las maravillas, y la risa complacida de Eren.- Maldito cerdo pervertido.

-Caugh Caugh…-. Tosía por la sensación del anillo pasar por su garganta. Algunas mujeres me recriminaron el hecho de ser desagradecida por no haber aceptado tal propuesta. Me miró fríamente al haber sido humillado de tal manera.- Dime tu nombre, perra ramera, para poder meterte en la peor cárcel de todo el país.

-Ackerman-. Acerqué mi mano a la cabellera falsa y la jalonee, arrancándomela, ganándome una mirada sorprendida (y horrorizada) de el imbécil.- Ackerman Levi, hijo único de los duques de la casa Ackerman.

-U-Un ho-hombre…-. Comenzó a balbucear. Y luego, como era de esperarse, hizo una cara de asco.

-Ajá, manoseaste y besaste a un hombre.

-¡Levi!-. Escuché un chillido de mi padre. Lo miré y luego dirigí a nueva cuenta mi vista al conde que se hallaba arrodillado en el piso, aún horrorizado.

-Escúchame, conde Smith-. Dije su nombre con burla. Se paralizó y me miró fijamente, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.- No me casaré contigo, ni drogado con los pasteles con notas de violadores de Eren-. Me miró confundido y Hanji se echó a reír a carcajadas junto con otros que daban pequeñas risitas. Eren bufó y me recriminó (y posiblemente maldijo) en murmullos berrinchudos.- ¿En serio? Luego dicen que eres un conde de gran respeto y valores. ¿Manosear a una "chica" que ni siquiera conoces? Eso a mí vista, más bien es un pervertido que simplemente "buscaba esposa" para poder conseguirse una buena follada.

-Hijo de puta…-. Me maldijo con la voz llena de cólera. Me acerqué a mi padre, que me esperaba con una mirada seria y desafiante.

-Padre, sé que esto es lo que querías para mí, pero ya verás que puedo hacer algo más útil de mi vida que pasarme mordiendo almohadas y cocinando para cerdos asquerosos como es ese-. Lo señalé con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro.- Y no lo haré aunque tenga que dejarte en el piso para hacerlo-. Esta vez afilé mi mirada y él también lo hizo, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera tenso. Estaba listo para ponerme en posición de lucha y golpearle, y así ganar la apuesta con Eren, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió.

-Está bien-. Suspiró y bajo la cabeza.- No te puedo controlar la vida, y lo que hice fue muy egoísta-. Estaba que se me caía la boca de la impresión ¿Mi padre aceptando una decisión mía sin tratar de golpearme? Debió beber mucho.- No creo que sea necesario que luchemos para determinar una cosa tan banal.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA AL FINAL NADIE HA GANADO!-. Escuché reír a Hanji detrás. No me pude controlar y en un rápido movimiento me quité uno de los zapatos y se lo lancé.- ¡Auch! ¡Levi insensible!

-Puta cuatro ojos-. Maldije por lo bajo. Entonces una tercera voz se escuchó en la sala por encima de los murmullos.

-¿Mikasa?-. De entre la multitud salió una mujer castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta que le caía por el costado del hombro, y por Higia, era putamente igual a Eren solo que mujer y de ojos castaños. Mikasa la miró y se acercó un poco.- ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Mamá?-. Preguntó ella.

-Han pasado solo dos años… ¿Cómo es que estas… así? ¿Dónde está Eren?

Ajá. Esa era ya una frase a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Padre-. Volví a llamarle.- ¿Qué harás con la familia?

-Creo que eso se puede arreglar ¿Verdad?-. Apareció Eren detrás de mí, me abrazó por la cintura haciendo que yo diera un respingo. Kaney me miró sorprendido. Entonces, él se dignó a quitarse la máscara.- De todas maneras, los Jäeger tienen un compromiso con los Ackerman. No me importa cambiar de prometida-. Hizo énfasis para mofarse de mí, yo gruñí y trate de quitar sus posesivos brazos de mi cintura, pero parecía una trampa para osos: Cuanto más forcejeaba más me atrapaba contra él.

-¿Jäeger?-. Preguntó mi padre.

-¿Eren?-. Esa fue la voz de la mujer de antes. La cual probablemente, era su madre. Estaba llena de lágrimas. Él se dio vuelta con una expresión acongojada. Es normal que su madre se sorprenda, supuestamente hace 2 años desaparecieron con 6 años, y ahora aparecen y tienen como 20.

-Mamá…-. Dijo él suavecito. Esta mujer vino corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente. Mikasa se acercó a paso lento y esta señora la unió al abrazo, rompiendo en llanto.- Ya, ya mamá…

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde están mis niños de 6 añitos?-. Se separó y le miró.- ¿Armin está también con ustedes?-. Entonces el mencionado rubio hizo su aparición con una sonrisa tímida.

-Mamá, no nos preguntes a donde fuimos ni que paso, porque es largo y nos meterías a un manicomio-. Se atajó Eren antes de que le preguntara.

-¿Y qué es eso de que te vas a casar con ese joven?-. Frunció el ceño.- Se suponía que lo harías con Mikasa.

-¡No quiero casarme con mi hermana, madre!-. Se quejó él. Mikasa asintió.- A-A mí me gustan los hombres…-. Dijo algo avergonzado y tartamudo. Su madre abrió bien los ojos y luego me miró a mí. Yo me encogí de hombros.- Y como Mikasa es una Ackerman, y él también, supongo que es lo mismo ¿Verdad?

-¿Lo amas, hijo?-. Esa pregunta me sorprendió a mí y a él. Lo miré fijamente, yo también quería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero lo quiero mucho más que a Mikasa, y estoy seguro de que si logro pasar ese muro de hielo, y me aguanto sus golpes, si puedo abrazarlo sin morir en el intento, puedo aprender a amarlo.

-Pues yo espero que te mueras con alguna patada que te dé-. Le dije. Carla, ese era el nombre de la dama de la casa Jäeger. Ella me miraba curiosa.

-Yo sé que me amas, y si no lo haces, lo harás-. Dijo con un puchero que se me antojó bastante infantil.

-Ni de putas te diré alguna vez una palabra amorosa, ni en tus sueños húmedos-. Eso causó que Armin se atragantara con lo que estaba comiendo y Hanji comenzara a Reír.

-Hijo, no creo que lo logres. Yo en 16 años no pude-. Se lamentó mi padre.

-No es lo que dijiste abajo, en la fuente-. Contraatacó Eren, afilando su mirada. Se veía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Yo sé que si

-No cuenta si antes me habías drogado con un pastelito.

-¡Yo no cocine esos pastelitos!-. Dijo berrinchudo.

-Aunque no lo hayas hecho, pudiste haberle puesto droga o algo así. Eres un puto violador pervertido, el pastelito tenía una nota que decía "cómeme". No me jodas, si no me drogaste tenía veneno, morí y ahora alucino cosas.

-Como sea-. Interrumpió un hombre castaño de lentes. Eren se encogió al verlo, Mikasa bajó la cabeza y Armin dio un paso atrás. Evidentemente era el padre de Eren.- ¿Kane Ackerman? Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con nuestros hijos.

-Tú…-. Interrumpió Erwin Smith, levantándose y mirándome con odio puro.- Vete de aquí, travesti de mierda-. Eren afiló la mirada y le retó con esta. De solo verlo parecía un perro rabioso dispuesto a saltar a atacar, no sé por qué, pero se me hace realmente atractivo, esa forma tan salvaje de su persona.

FUERA PENSAMIENTOS HOMOSEXUALES

Está bien, soy un gay reprimido. Debo admitirlo de una puta vez.

Vamos a dejar fluir los pensamientos homosexuales.

Se veía tan putamente sexy que me daban ganas de tirármelo ahí mismo, con sus ojos afilados clavados en el hijo de puta ese. Un rostro serio y calculador, su mandíbula tensa, su piel morena, sus ojos verdes que ahora extrañamente parecían color ámbar. Es un puto morenazo de 1,80 con un cuerpazo de la puta madre, y por Higia que casi estoy babeando.

-Con gusto me iré de este lugar, Smith-. Le dije algo fanfarrón.- Pero antes…-. Aprovechando que seguía en el suelo me acerqué, levanté la falda del vestido y le di una patada en la cara, dándosela vuelta. Después de eso me di vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta, siendo seguido automáticamente por mi perrito fiel, Eren. Salieron todos los del país de las maravillas, Hanji sobreactuaba su paso, dando grandes zancadas como si marchara. Nuestros padres salieron también, nos dirigimos a los carruajes.

-Mi finca queda a solo 2 kilómetros en carruaje de 4 caballos de aquí-. Dijo El señor Jäeger, según lo que se, Grisha.- Podemos discutir las cosas como se deben en el estudio.

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Llevaremos a toda esta caravana de gente?-. Dijo mi padre mirando de reojo a todos los del país de las maravillas.

-Ellos vienen-. Dijo Eren con convicción.- Padre, tenemos habitaciones de sobra en la finca, así que ¿Por favor?-. Nuevamente casi se me cae la baba de la boca. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban abiertos y tenían una expresión de tristeza que me hacía recordar a un cachorrito. A su padre le pareció afectar también porque se tensó. Si esa miradita hubiera sido dirigida a mí en ese momento, lo hubiera metido a un carruaje y le hubiera hecho de todo.

Nos repartimos en los distintos transportes rumbo a la finca Jäeger. En uno íbamos Eren, yo y nuestros respectivos padres, además de la señora Jäeger.

-Así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Me preguntó la amable mujer.

-Levi Ackerman.

-¿Rivaille?-. Dijo la mujer, la cual lo pronunció un poco diferente por el presente acento alemán

-Levi, con "L" Madre-. Le recalcó Eren

-Oh~ ¿Livaille?

-No, no. Levi-. Le volvió a decir.

-Levi-. Meditó ella.- ¡Ya capté! Perdona a esta vieja señora alemana-. Me pidió disculpas.

-No estás vieja, mamá.

-¡Se supone que estaría vieja cuando tuvieras veinte años! ¡Eren, me confundes y me haces sentir mayor! ¡Oh, qué mal hijo, haciendo sentir a tu jovial y hermosa madre vieja!-. Dijo dramatizando demasiado, poniéndose una mano en la frente.- ¡Y te buscas un novio hombre que encima usa vestidos, y los luce mejor que yo! ¿Qué he hecho para que mi hijo me haga sufrir tanto?-. Él se sonrojó por el sobrenombre que me pusieron.

-No soy su novio, no estoy dispuesto a ser algo de ese mocoso estúpido-. Eren frunció el ceño con molestia, haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Si lo eres-. Me contraatacó él.

-No lo soy, imbécil. ¿Alguna vez dije una mariconada como "Oh si Eren, acepto ser tu novio y tu perra para que te tires a la noche"?-. En realidad, eso no sonaba tan mal.

-No…-. Dijo algo abatido. Si fuera un perrito tendría las orejas gachas y una mirada de súplica, de última esperanza.

-No lo soy.

-¿Lo serías?-. Preguntó él de nuevo, con esperanza en sus ojos. Su madre rió por la reacción del chico, la verdad que sinceramente seguía pareciendo un niño pequeño.

-No.

-De hecho, sí-. Me corrigió mi padre.- O eso espero-. El señor Jäeger le dio la razón, asintiendo.

-¡Por favor papá!-. Dije con tono irónico y molesto.- ¡Primero me travistes para enviarme con un pervertido a que me case, luego de que me salgo del embrollo me metes con otro igual!

-Yo no soy pervertido…-. Se quejó Eren.

-Cállate, perro en celo-. Le gruñí. El dio un respingo y se encogió, buscando refugio en su madre que reía jovialmente.

-Levi, ten un poco más de respeto por favor-. Dijo cansado mi padre. Esa frase me la sabía de memoria desde pequeño.

-Que se jodan todos. Que se joda Eren, Jódete tú, que se joda Erwin, que se joda Hanji, y que se joda este puto vestido asqueroso.

-Sé que te sientes hermoso-. Dijo mi padre, rebatiéndome divertido.

-¡Uh, Uh! ¡Eso rimó!-. Dijo Carla señalándonos. Ya sabía de donde había sacado su personalidad Eren.

-Mamá, pareces una vieja loca-. Le reprochó Eren.

-Cállate, sigo siendo tu madre-. Dijo ella riéndose y dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro. Yo solo me limité a suspirar y mirar por la ventana. Eren y sus padres estaban sentados en el asiento del frente, mientras que yo estaba con mi padre en el otro extremo del asiento. Entonces sentí que alguien se sentaba entre él y yo. Giré mi rostro y me encontré con las esmeraldas de Eren a centímetros de distancia, obligándome a dar un respingo por la sorpresa.

-Levi~-. Me abrazó, violando mi espacio personal. Traté inútilmente de alejarlo, pero su agarre a mi cintura era firme.

-¿Qué?-. Le dije de mala gana, girando el rostro nuevamente para no tenerlo tan cerca. Si no estuvieran los demás aquí, ahora mismo me estaría desnudando.

-Ámame.

-Que putas te pasa ahora, Jäeger.

-Me falta amor. Ámame-. Me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-No jodas. Tus pastelitos ya dejaron de surtir efecto en mí, así que ahora pienso con claridad-. En realidad, ahora que pienso con claridad, me estoy reteniendo para violarte ahora mismo.

Al parecer, había adquirido una nueva costumbre de guardar mis verdaderos pensamientos y decir mentiras.

-Yo no lo puse nada a esos dulces-. Dijo ya algo cansado.

-¿De qué pastelitos habla Eren? Ya hace mucho que los menciona-. Dijo curiosa su madre.

-Unos pastelitos que tenían una etiqueta que decían "cómeme" ¿Acaso pensaban que había nacido ayer?

-Suena a violadores-. Coincidió el padre de Eren.

-Yo no los cociné-. Me dijo Eren, frotándose suavemente contra mí.

No hay mucho más que decir acerca de lo que paso, solo que me contenía de tirarnos del carruaje y llevarlo a lo oscuro para hacerle cosas fuera de moral.

Al final, en contra de mi voluntad (que al parecer es totalmente ignorada) nuestros padres nos emparejaron, y nos vamos a casar cuando estemos listos, a petición de Eren. No me puedo imaginar con un delantal, esperándolo en su casa cada día cuando vuelve del pueblo y los otros condados y ducados.

Aunque no me cuesta mucho el imaginarme a Eren sudoroso y desnudo arriba mío.

Puta mente homosexual.

Llego la noche, mi padre se retiró (traidor) y me dejó en la casa de los Jäeger, aunque me prepararon una habitación aparte. Me saqué el vestido y me puse un pijama que me dieron. Unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de colores crema. Tomé la almohada y me puse en una posición cómoda para poder dormir.

Sentí que se abrió la puerta y me puse alerta. Alguien trepó a mi cama, y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a Eren encima de mí. Estaba sonrojado y jadeante.

-¿E-Eren?-. Mi autocontrol está en juego. Él solo sonrió y se enderezó, se veía tan rico, dios.

-Quizás ninguno de los dos ganó la apuesta-. Dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa, dejándome ver perfectamente su cuerpazo de puta madre. Unos abdominales marcaditos, su piel morenaza y un par de pezones color café claro.- Pero no te salvas, esta noche te haré mío-. Se volvió a apoyar en sus antebrazos, mirándome fijamente. Solo pude temblequear de excitación.

.  
-No Pov-

Esa noche el joven duque Levi se convirtió en un hombre de la manera que lo hace una mujer. Lo único que se escuchaba en medio de la noche eran los sonoros gemidos y prácticamente gritos que lanzaba el pelinegro al sentirse embestido por Eren. Este no lo hacía con compasión, le daba duro, obligando al más bajito a aferrarse a las sabanas por la desesperación de agarrar algo.

Tal como dijo, lo hizo suyo. Lo llenó de marcas en el cuello y pecho, además de nítidas mordidas.

-AH, ANGH, AH~ E-EREN, MAS, ¡MÁS! ¡JODER, MAS DURO EREN, MAS!

**Y colorín colorado, este fanfic se ha terminado (?)**

**-Fin-**

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado a lo largo que siguieron este corto tri-shot uvu

Se les agradece sensualmente a todos los que dejaron sus reviews como a los que solo dieron Fav y Follow. Recuerden que si dejan reviews y me pongo de buenas, haré ova con Lemon (?)

Dejaré de escribir one-shots super-sensuales y trataré (porque no tengo ni puta idea de que escribir) de seguir con experimentales ¡DEN IDEAS POR ARCEUS! Mi mentecita no puede todo :'c

Recuerden, si no quieren que su familia desaparezca, deben dejar review (?)

Pasense por mi perfil, ahí hay mucho Ereri y musho Lemon del cual leer (?) Pasen por mi perfil o mueran.

Eso es todo uvu

Patatapandicornio~


End file.
